Forgotten
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: What happened in Hogwarts, 7th year? Lily & James had sex. And Lily got pregnant. What became of their true first child? Will she find her long lost brother, and discover what really happened to her parents?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

'What are we going to do, James? No one can know – no one can find out.' Lily Evans was crying, tears streaking down her flushed face.

'Shush, shush, my Lily, I won't leave you alone in this. We will find a way. Don't worry. Everything will be fine.' James Potter reassured her, stroking her back and holding her close.

Lily and James were in their 7th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And Lily Evans was pregnant.

* * *

**22/08/11**

**I would like to note that this story has been written over the course of an entire year, and the writing gets better as the story proceeds.**

**So please don't knock it before you try it.**

**It's worth it to see the final outcome. Just look at the reviews.**


	2. Dreaming

**Chapter One -**

**Dreaming**

I woke up covered in sweat. I'd had that dream again.

I opened a small notebook that was resting on my bedside table and scribbled a note in it: _'November 3__rd__, dream again – the same house – lots of children – a sense of aloneness.'_

I'd been having a lot of dreams like this recently. All the same – in a bright room, lots of children, laughter, cries, comforting words. But no matter how many children had been in that room, I always felt alone.

From what I could tell in the dream I must have been lying on my back, maybe in a cot, because all I remember seeing is a yellow ceiling, but being very aware of the noises around me. Maybe I was a baby then. I have no memories of that room at all, just the dreams.

The reoccurring dream that has kept my mind busy for a series of months.

Ever since the news got out that Harry Potter, The Chosen One, had killed You-Know-Who. Since the night it had been known, published in every wizarding newspaper, and even aired on television; I've had these dreams.

I remember the first night very clearly.

We had been celebrating, me, my mum and dad. We'd hung balloons everywhere, and bought expensive butterchampange, that mum had got from a shop in Diagon alley. We'd popped streamers and even had cake, keeping in tradition with my muggle heritage.

It didn't matter that I wasn't a witch, I was just an ordinary muggle, but with my parents being witches and wizards, I'd gotten to know more about Harry Potter than any other muggle child. It was frightening for me to know – when I was younger I had always been scared stiff that the Death Eaters were coming to get us in the night.

Worse than any boogey monsters, I'll tell you that.

After we'd drank ourselves silly, mum told me I should really be getting off to bed.

'It's your birthday tomorrow,' she'd smiled, 'You'll want to be well rested.'

I'd nodded and taken myself off. I would be 23.

23 and still living with my parents?

It was different from being 22.

All 22 years of my life I'd been afraid to leave them, I thought they'd be the ones to protect me if the death eaters came. I couldn't defend myself, I was just a muggle.

A muggle who knew too much about magic.

As I lay in bed that night, I'd thought about all the things I'd learnt from them, little tricks I'd picked up even though I wasn't a full witch. They suspected that I had magic in my blood though, but had been too afraid to let it show when you-know-who was around. But what was I going to do now? I couldn't learn magic completely, I was just a squib.

Potions I've learnt – polyjuice potion, love spells… stop someone from dying of poising? A beazer, down the throat.

And I'd had more than enough trips to St Mungus, because of mum's spells that had went array.

I used to watch, fascinated, as she and dad let all the knives do their work for them, cutting up vegetables and gutting the chicken.

And the clock we'd gotten, a one with no numbers on at all, and three hands, each with our picture on. The hands had all pointed to the point on the clock that said – 'mortal peril', but I'd noticed they'd changed that night. All had moved to 'home' and the picture's faces were smiling again.

It mystified me.

I'd rolled over then, bashing my pillow to try and get some well deserved sleep.

I fell asleep thinking of them, my parents. _My _parents. Even though they looked nothing like me.

I contemplated this. I had a heart-shaped face with big brown eyes and heavy, long, jet-black hair.

My dad, had strawberry blonde thinning hair, a round face and deep blue eyes. Even our personalities didn't match. Whilst I was outgoing, he was lazy and liked to spend time in front of the TV or reading _the daily prophet. _

My mum was different to him though, but that's what annoys me. she may be small and slight and blonde with green eyes, but that also makes her nothing like me!

So…why didn't I look anything like them?

I'd fallen asleep with these thoughts.

The first night's dream had been weird. It was like I was being born.

Being placed in warm arms. Hearing a sigh – a sad one. I'd turned my head in the warm arms and looked up; a young woman with long red locks and bright green eyes was holding me. a chuckle from the side – I turned my head again to the noise –

A tall man with jet black hair, identical to mine, was laughing.

'She's got your nose, Lily.'

Another laugh, this time from the red haired girl.

'But your hair and eyes.'

I'd blinked – and I was awake.

I'd shook my head to try and rid myself of the weird dream, but couldn't help it.

It circled my mind all day.

And the next night – I'd had a similar dream. The second night.

Except this time, the red haired girl had kissed my forehead and said goodbye. The black haired boy had squeezed my hand, and took me away from the girl. I'd cried. He'd said goodbye. Then the dream was gone.

When I woke on that morning I'd cried.

But in the past months the dreams had all been the same – looking at a bright ceiling, children's voices, and a sense of aloneness.


	3. Questions

**Chapter Two –**

**Questions**

I climbed out of bed. It was November 3rd, 1998. it was six months since Harry Potter had killed You-Know-Who, and six months of sleepless, exhausing nights.

I streched.

'Karen! Wake up! You'll be late for Uni!' Mum's voice echoed up the stairs.

'Coming!'

I shoved on random clothes and headed downstairs.

'Hurry _up, _Karen.' Mum shoved a bowl of cereal in front of me, and I began to eat sluggishly.

Mum tutted when she saw my eyes.

'Good grief, Karen, are you getting any sleep these days?'

'Yes, mum.'

The problem wasn't that I wasn't getting any sleep. It was that the _damn dreams kept interupting it_.

'Hmm, yeah, whatever. Eat up then go to school. I've got to go.' She kissed my forehead, and I immediatley got tears in my eyes. That action only reminded me of her. The dream girl.

'Karen! Sweetheart, are you all right?' Mum's hand felt my forehead, checking for a fever. She only thinks I cry when I'm sick. Stupid of her.

'I _knew _you weren't getting enough sleep. That's it, off to bed with you, you can miss university for one day…Maybe you should have taken afternoon classes…' I was bundled up the stairs, into bed.

'Sweetie, I've still got to go. The Cauldron's been run off it's feet now Voldemort's gone!'

I winced when she said the name.

'Oh, don't be ridiculous! He _is _gone Karen, Harry Potter killed him himself! You can say the bloody name!'

she left.

I got up again, smoothing my crumpled clothes.

I had to find out what these dreams meant!

Maybe I was adopted? This though had hung low in my mind for at least, 12 years. First of all when I didn't get a letter from Hogwarts to say I was accepted there. Everyone in my family were witches or wizards. I never felt like I belonged here.

I went downstairs and dragged out an old photo album. On the first page was a picture of me on the day I was born, blinking wildly into the camera lense.

My birthday, May 30th, 1975, was written on the back. The day I was born to my mother and father.

Supposedly.

I didn't look like a one day old. I didn't even look like one month old! I looked older – weren't all newborn babies supposed to have blue eyes, that change colour? On this picture my eyes are brown.

And I'm chubby. Really chubby. What had mum been feeding me?! a cow?! Babies don't come out THAT big!

Who were they kidding?

I flicked though the pages, trying to find someone in there who looked like me. black hair, dark brown eyes, a button nose.

None.

All of mum's family were blonde, or mousy, with round faces and large noses. Green eyes from everyone of them – my Grandma Lydia, Grandpa Joe, Auntie Madi and Uncle Jeb. Cousins, Katie, Faye, Hannah…Ben and Luke.

My dad's family were either brunette or ginger, or a mixture. All with blue eyes. Gran Sarah, Grandad Seth, Auntie Jessica and my cousin Catherine all had oval faces, while Uncle Will and Cousin Lauren had round faces…none with my button nose either. They were all pointed, and small.

I would have to ask them, mum and dad, if I really was adopted.

They must have seen this coming, I mean, I'm not stupid. I'm 23 for Merlin's sake!

I sighed. No time like the present I suppose.

I plucked my mobile from my pocket and tapped on the screen a couple of times. Mum's work number show up, and I press the 'call' button. She answered on the 3rd ring.

'Hello! The Leaky Cauldron, how can I help?' She chirped.

'Mum, it's me.' I inhaled deeply, preparing myself for the question I was about to base my whole life on.

'Oh, hi, sweetie! What's up? Is there something wrong?' she sounded too happy. I was REALLY going to crush her with this.

'Er..Mum…?' I couldn't do this.

'Come on, I havent got all day, you're holding up the lines!'

I paused, the air catching in my throat.

'Mum…am I adopted?'

I heard her breath stop.

Silence.


	4. The Truth

Hello there!!

XXxTheLivingDollxXx here!

I've been writing my ass off for the past…day, coz I'm pretty freaked about going back to school. Ugh. School.

ANYWAY – it's 1:03am, and I'm still up. Writing this.

For you.

Readers.

OH YEAH!

Dedications: To KC and Co, who have kept me sane during these oh-so-kinda-boring school holidays. Especially those texting me right now. (Katie and Madi.) ;]

Keep on readin'!

**Chapter Three –**

**The Truth**

She hung up on me. Mum hung up on me.

I tried to ring her back too – but the line was busy.

I tried dad next – he didn't answer either. Mum must have called him to warn him.

I ended up going to uni.

I put the photo albums back, and tried to shove the dreams into the corner of my mind.

But I couldn't.

I sat at my desk, trying to listen to the lecturer, thoughts running through my mind.

What if I was adopted?

What would I do then?

What if my real parents didn't want to know who I was?

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

With this question I threw my head onto my desk

*

I got home at 5pm.

Nadine had asked me out for a coffee, and, hell, who was I to object? I didn't even know who _I _was.

Anything to keep me out the house.

I was worried about the wrath I was going to get at home. It wasn't anger I expected – just tears.

I cant handle tears.

Well, except my own.

I stumbled through the gate that led to the house, and up the path.

I opened the door to the house, and tip-toed, trying to be my quietest. I really didn't want a confrontation with my parents about where this was going/why did I want to know.

I crept past the front room, but mum heard me.

'Karen? Is that you?' Mum's voice echoed from the living room.

Crap.

'Yes, Mum?' I held my breath. Maybe she forgot. Yeah, and this was about, laundry or something.

And maybe pigs will start to fly.

'Karen, will you come in here for a minute, please?'

I gulped. Oh dear.

I walked into the living room, limply dropping my bag to the floor.

'Take a seat, Karen.'

Double gulp. This can not be good.

I settled into the armchair, facing my parents who were sitting on the loveseat on the opposite side of the room.

Mum cleared her throat.

'Karen, about what you asked me this morning…'

'Yes?' What about it?' I wasn't going to be sweet and twee about this. This was my _life. _

Mum cleared her throat again. Dad just stared at me.

'Well, Karen, I – we - have something to tell you.'

'Go on.' My eyes narrowed. This was going to be it.

Mum nudged Dad, who coughed and said: 'You're adopted.'

Mum slapped Dad on the arm. 'You weren't supposed to tell her so bluntly!'

'Well how the hell else was I supposed to tell her?!'

While Mum and Dad were arguing, a million thoughts chased through my mind –

I was adopted?

Of course I was adopted.

I always knew.

Who was my real mother and father then?

Did this mean I had siblings?!

A history?

A heritage?

I had to know.

'Mum, Dad, who are my real parents?'

this question caught them off guard – they had been bickering, but as soon as my voice crossed their ears, they turned to stare at me.

'What?' Mum demanded sharply. 'What did you just say?'

'Who. Are. My. Real. Parents?' I crossed my arms and stared right at her.

She hit the roof at this one. She started screaming at me how _she _was my real mother – even though I was adopted, nothing would change that. She went on and on about how they had raised me, accepted me even though I wasn't a witch, (jeesh, it's not MY fault!) gave me a room and bed, and had to put up with me through teething and rebeling and the goth stage and hormones and my first real boyfriend – and how I'd never thanked them, not for anything.

I think Dad apparated from the room at some point in this. I wish I could do that.

She stopped when I sighed. She stood, glaring at me, chest heaving, arms folded across her chest.

'Thank you.' I was sure to say before I left for my room.


	5. And it all Spills Out

**Chapter 4 –**

**And it all Spills Out**

I stayed in my room for hours. Mum didn't even bother bringing me up food – she was obviously pissed.

I went to sleep with thoughts of adoption and angst on my mind.

I woke up because Dad was in my room, sitting in the rocking chair opposite my bed.

'Dad?' I asked, sitting up.

'Karen. Your Mum's at work. So while she's there, I might as well tell you some things.' He stood up, pacing across my bedroom.

I smoothed my hair, leaning back against my headboard. 'About what?'

(Note – I was veeeeery sleepy and had no idea what he was saying.)

He looked at me like I was crazy.

'About you being adopted.'

Ohhhhhh….

'Go on…' I said, trying to speak casually.

He began. And when he began, he didn't stop.

'It began when me and your mother got together. We were 16, and we met at Hogwarts – You know about Hogwarts, right?' He paused to look at me. I knew what Hogwarts was. It was a amazing Wizarding school that lucky children with magic in their blood got to go to – and have a amazing experience for the rest of their lives. I wasn't one of the lucky ones.

'Yes, you're right. Anyway, you don't need to know the details – but we were desperate for a baby, even at that age. So when we left Hogwarts – we began trying. But we could conceive naturally. We tried to get on with our lives – we got married, got a flat… but your mother was a wreck. She was convinced that we could have a baby because of her. She tried to kill herself, Karen.' He looked at me again.

I suddenly felt really guilty. And I had no idea why.

He continued –

'After that – we had counselling, she got over it. We decided to adopt, using the Muggle service. And then we found you.'

Dad looked me in the eyes, and I understood everything – the heartache, the love, the loss, the _pain_. And then me.

'Oh.' Was all I could say.

Mum had tried to kill herself.

And _I _had saved her.

Dad sighed. 'You were adopted at Lightbrook Foster Home. You were 3 months old. You had been there since the moment you were born. And that's all we know. They asked us if we wanted to know details about you and the parents – but we thought it would be better this way.'

I thought I heard him mumble something like – 'And how wrong were we?' but I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that.

I had nothing to say – I mean, what was I supposed to say? I'm sorry Mum tried to kill herself, I'm sorry you and Mum cant conceive, I'm sorry I'm such a bitch of a only daughter you ever had?

There was nothing I could say, really.

Except –

'I'm sorry, Dad.' I knelt my head so my fore head was resting on the knees. 'I'm sorry.' Tears began pooling in my eyes and streaming down my face. onto my duvet.

I don't know when he left, but the next time I looked up he wasn't there.

*

I came downstairs a couple of hours later, after getting some more rest. Mum was in the kitchen when I entered, since she had been on the early shift and had finished work already.

She nodded when I came in, not stopping to look at me but kept her eyes on her wand, making the dishes do themselves and the dinner cook in the oven.

I began to eat cereal, not minding that much that it was 1pm and I really should be eating lunch.

'You were always an odd child. We thought it was because you were a witch – but no, you weren't.' Mum was standing behind me, stroking my hair as she spoke. 'You could change your moods so quickly – go from angry to happy to sad in a matter of moments. We had you checked for bipolar disorder, but you came back negative. You were always so strange…'

I rested my head on the table and she continued to talk to me. Her voice was soothing – it was the voice she used to sing me lullabies as a baby. She used to tell me muggle and wizard stories, to try and keep me in the know about both…

'But we had to go into hiding. From the day we brought you home, we had to go straight into hiding. Voldemort was at his highest, and he was killing everyone. We didn't want you to die – you were so precious to us, Karen.'

I was silent, waiting for her to continue.

'But when you were five…we could leave. We had been hiding in a house under the ground – would you believe! – but then news reached us about Harry Potter, and we were free. We got this sweet house – and we actually had a chance to bring you up. But you were different from muggle children – and wizard children. You loved jokes, making pranks… reading too. So peculiar. You were so smart…'

She sighed.

'Your biological parents must have been so amazing… and I don't know why they would give someone as fantastic as you up. But – their loss. Our gain.'

She grinned at me, and I managed a half-smile back.

'But we know nothing about them – we didn't want to, really. What was there to know? It wouldn't make any difference to us, because you were ours and nothing could change that.'

She was next to me now, cupping my face is her hands, so I was looking directly in her eyes.

'Always ours, Karen. _Nothing _will change it. Nothing.' Tears were now running down her face, and she wiped them away quickly.

But she couldn't stop – the tears kept coming and coming – and she apparated from the room.

I was left alone, again, and for the first time ever, I felt a wave of relief.


	6. Minor Issue

**Chapter Five –**

**Minor Issue**

I'd made my decision when Mum had apparated from the room.

It made me angry though – that she could just leave when she wanted, and I couldn't.

I wanted to belong, and staying here wasn't going to help me.

I'm going to have to go to Lightbrook, then.

Great.

xXx

My alarm went off at 5am. Groaning, I thrust my hand under the pillow where the alarm was and thumped it until it turned off. Then I groaned again and rolled off the bed onto the floor.

Dressing quickly, I grabbed my backpack I had packed the night before and shrugged it onto my back. **(I just dismantled the word backpack in the same sentence…now that is skill :P) **Since mum and dad were still asleep, I tiptoed down the stairs and grabbed a power bar from the cupboard before sneaking out the front door.

It was absolutely-fucking-freezing outside. I huddled up in my big black army coat, and shoved my hands in my pockets to warm them up. My hands found the power bar, which I munched on as I walked through the lonely streets of Newcastle, towards the train station.

It was weirdly quiet in the streets. I've grown up here listening to cars honking and drunk people yelling, but this morning? Nothing. I hugged the jacket to myself, shaking away the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

I walked further down the narrow, twisting roads, getting farther and farther away from the safety of street lights blazing.

I was following a narrow path, down a alleyway. They appeared empty.

Just as I had passed the midway point of the alley of being totally blocked from any civilization, something rustled in the wind. I turned back to stare into the blackness, but nothing apeared to be there. I faced forward agina and started walking faster.

A mist covered my vision. I blinked, trying to run out of it. Something grabbed my arm.

I spun around into the face of a crazed thing, whose hair was too matted to be called a human being. In the hand that was not holding me, she held a long twig.

A wand.

She (at least I think it was a she anyway) pressed the wand to my throat, and spoke in a harsh, rough voice.

'Give me everything you have and I wont kill you right now.'

Her eyes were wild.

If she had a wand why doesn't she clean herself up?

I shrugged the backpack off me and delved inside. The woman kept a tight grip on me, and her wand was still pointed to my throat. 'Hurry..' She hissed.

I pulled my purse out and put it on the ground in front of her. She glanced at it, and stared into my eyes again.

'more than that.'

I pulled out my iPod and put it in front of her. She nodded and glared at me.

'More.'

The next thing was my phone. I placed that on the gravel and looked up at her.

'That's it.'

'Liiiies….' Her hand left my arm and she dug her claws into my hair. She pulled me upwards and my hand wrapped around the extra precaution I'd put in my bag.

The woman thrust her face towards mine and inhaled sharpley. 'Muggle child…I can smell it on your skin.'

This woman really was freaky. She could SMELL my heritage…? Or… at least, my adopted heritage.

'I _hate _Muggles. They should all die and rot in a flea infested hole.' She dug the wand deeper into my neck. '_Avada…'_

Before she could speak the last word of the curse, my hand whipped around and I pointed extra precaution at her. I didn't know how to use spells, so I used the next best step.

I jabbed Mum's wand into her eye.

She screamed, and birds took flight at the sound of it. She dropped her wand, let go of my arm and clutched her eye, howling in pain.

The woman slumped to the ground, crying.

I gathered my things from the ground. Then I did something I've never done before.

I took my chance and legged it.

xXx

By the time I'd reached the train station, the train I was supposed to be on was pulling away from the side. I ran towards it, bashing my hands on the side and waving my arms around. The doors opened, and a conductor leaned out, beckoning me to run as the doors slid further away from where I was standing.

I ran toward it, only just managing to jump through the doors and into the condutors arms with both my legs intact.

'Steady there, pet.'

I nod and lean away from the conductor. He closed the doors and pointed me in a direction. 'Have you got your ticket, Love?' He raises his eyes at me, while I dig through my pockets.

I pull out my, slightly crumpled, ticket and hand it over. The conductor unches a hole in it and beckons me out of the way and through into a carriage.

There's only a few people in here; a old woman with a sewing kit; a business man in a suit dozing, drool running down onto his shouler, a baby bawling in the corner, a mother trying to console him.

I must fit in no where.

I settled into a seat, shoving my legs up on the chair opposite. I plug in my iPod and rest my head back against the window.

I sigh.

London here I come!


	7. Lightbrook & Lies

**I must apologise for the last chapter – I completely forgot to spell check and edit it!! Aghh!! **

**But, seriously, I was trying to do my maths homework while writing this…so its not to my best effort :L**

**Thanks for the reviews peepz, they really make my day!!**

**Or constructive criticism – I like it all :L**

**No hate comments, I neglected to mention tho -.-**

**Otherwise I may have to report abuse :P**

**Anyway…Love ya fans!!!**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**

* * *

**Chapter Six –**

**Lightbrook & Lies.**

The whistle blowing woke me up.

'KINGS CROSS STATION!! ALL THOSE FOR KINGS CROSS STATION!!' a voice yelled.

I jumped up, banging my head on the baggage compartment above my head. 'OW.'

People in the carriage looked up at me and glared. Sheesh, I am so sorry for hitting myself, evil people.

I think I'm going crazy. Stupid-non-sleep.

I grab my backpack, shove it on my back and follow the other grumpy people out of the carriage onto the platform. Platform 9.

I've been here before, with my parents. Mum had rested back against the platform 9's wall and said it brought back many memories. I had no idea what she was talking about. Dad had just laughed at her and told her to stop being silly, because we were going to miss the next train.

I walked along the crowed platform and followed the signs that told me the exit; knocking into a few people who also shot me evil glares.

I got outside and breathed a gust of air. Now it was 9 and there was already tones of people swarming the streets. I hope to god that Lightbrook accepted visitors at this time.

I spotted a taxi in the distance. I walked toward it, swinging my hair around in a ponytail.

The driver was leaning against the taxi, smoking. He glared at me when he saw me, and looked like he thought I was a nut case. I stopped swinging my hair and cleared my throat. He looked up.

'Excuse me, but could you take me to Lightbrook children's home?'

He laughed. 'You must be joking love. That's miles away!'

I shrugged my bag off my back and delved inside. I pulled out a sock, and stuffed my hand inside. I came out with a bundle of £20 notes and offered them to him.

'Will this be enough?'

He ogled the money in my hand, and nodded. 'Get in the car then, haven't got all day.'

I climbed into the front seat, putting my backpack into the space in front of me. the taxi driver climbed in next to me and started the engine.

'So what's in Lightbrook?' he kept his eyes straight, and so did I.

'My past.' His eyes slipped from the road onto my face.

'You're a Lightbrook Babe, then, yeah?'

Babe? What is he? A perv?

'And by babe I mean baby.'

'Oh. Yeah. I guess I am.'

We were silent for the rest of the journey.

xXx

The ride took a little over an hour, and cost £120.45. I handed over the money and the cabbie drove away.

I turned and stared at the giant gates that the taxi had dropped me off at. Rusty, old and looked like they would creak when I opened them.

I approached them, sure enough hearing the loud 'creeeeeak' that emitted from the gates when I edged them open.

I peered up at the huge house in awe. It was a cracked gray colour, the paint peeling from the walls. A black door stood in the middle, surrounded by moss and dead flowers. There were 8 windows, all with off-white netting at them. The house loomed over me – it was four storeys high.

It looked like a house out of a lifeless child's imagination.

A blind twitched at the first storey window.

I threw back my shoulders and acted like I was confident. I strolled toward the door, lifting my hand to knock on the door. The door opened – and a ivory hand beckoned me in.

'Come on, come on, I haven't got all day.' The hand grabbed the front of my jacket and pulled me inside.

It smelled rank.

I looked around. There was no paint this time – just drawings on the walls. Crayon, along the bottom, children's drawing.

The hand led me into a small room with a desk crammed into it. There was nothing else in there, apart from a filing cabinet stuffed into a corner.

'What are you? From social services?' The hand was connected to a body, which was wearing a brown shapeless dress. Brown hair spilled down the body's shoulders, and the voice was harsh, rough. Even if it was coming from a woman.

I presented my hand and took hers in mine. 'I'm Karen. I'm NOT from the social services.'

Something worried me about the fact that this was a children's home, and they were scared of the social services.

The woman took her hand away and searched through her pockets. She came out with a cigarette, which she lit and drew a drag from before speaking.

'Good…Good…I'm Marge.' She blew a gust of smoke out, and stared at me.

I leaned back against the wall, looking back at her.

'Have you brought it?'

'er…no. what, by the way?'

Marge rolled her eyes. 'The druggggss…come on! I've been dying. Your boss said I would have got them by today.'

I gulped. 'Drugs?'

She smacked her head. 'Yes! The drugs! The heroin! My LIFE!'

Ooookaaayy. NOW I know why the hell this place was so run down.

'Er…I don't have any drugs…I'm not one of those people…'

Her hand slipped from her face and her eyes widened. She started to laugh, a expressionless, humourless laugh. 'You know I'm joking right?! I don't take DRUGS…Not when there's children to take care of…'

She had a huge fake smile on her face, and she stabbed the cigarette out on the desk.

'Er…if you don't mind me asking…Where are the children??' I backed away from her, so I was leaning against a wall.

'Ohhyeah…Them. There aint none anymore. All got fostered or adopted a coupla years back. Still got all the files though…In case any social workers come snooping around…'

Marge sat back on the desk, and looked at me.

'so? What do you want?' She was glaring at me….Sheesh! Sorr-y if I don't have any drugs!

'Er…I was wondering…would you still have my file? I was adopted here 20 old years ago though…'

Marge laughed again. 'Yeah, sure we have those files. We have ALL the files. They're just in that cabinet over there.' She kicked her foot up to point to the cabinet in the corner of the room. 'Want me to get you it?'

'Sure! That'd be great!' I moved toward the cabinet, arms outstretched to open the drawer.

Marge slapped my hard away. 'Ah ah ah! I'll get it!!'

'Ok, ok.' God this woman was weird.

She pulled out a folder and flicked through some pages.

'Yes, Violet Evans-Potter…adopted by Mary and David Ashton when you were 3 months old. Given the adopted name Karen Ashton, brought up in Newcastle.'

She closed the folder.

I blinked. 'Is that it?'

She nodded. 'Yup.'

'Nothing about my parents? Nothing at all? No address, no phone number, no names?!'

'Well…we could get more information on them…but…for a price.'

'A price?' I leaned forward, taking a deep breath.

'Yes.'

'Name a number.'

'£10,000.'

There was no hesitation, no regret when she said the amount. I felt no regret when I said the answer.

'I can get it in the next hour.'

Marge grinned. 'Excellent.'

xXx

An hour later I was creaking open the gate again and being accepted into the old children's home.

'Hey, hey, have you got the dough?' Marge held out her hand and closed her eyes, as though she was a child awaiting a Christmas present.

'Yeah, here.' I handed over the money in a envelope.

I wasn't proud of how I got that. I guess I forgot to mention that when I stole Mum's wand, I took her credit cad as well.

All her life savings from when she began work when she was 20. and I took it all. But…it was for a good cause, I suppose…

'Great!'

Marge walked into a small room and came out with a messy piece if paper. 'Yeah ok, it says here, what I've found that…you were originally from Romania, and your parents brought you over here to be adopted so that you wouldn't know of them…they didn't want you to know. So, there you have it. Romania. That's where you have to be if you want to find your parents.'

I blinked. And blinked again. That was it? I'd paid £10,000 for THAT?!

'THAT'S IT?!' I yelled.

'Yes.'

'I PAID £10,000 FOR THAT!?' I grabbed hold of Marge's dress and pulled her toward me.

She pushed me away and smoothed herself down. 'Think of it this way, if you didn't pay me, you would have known about Romania. Isn't that enough for you if you want to find your parents?'

Was she right?

I stormed out the house, leaving Marge and the money behind.


	8. Hotels

**Chapter Seven –**

**Hotels**

I kept thinking of the name Violet Evans-Potter.

It was the thought I had rejected, but when I thought about it, it held a lot of meaning.

If I could somehow, go to Romania and search for these people, who are in fact my biological parents…maybe I could find the happiness I've known I'd lost.

Maybe I wont feel so alone, if I know my true family.

And maybe I'm just being crazy.

Romania?! Are they kidding?!? What language do they speak there?! How the hell am I ganna GET there?!

…Should I go there?

I have no idea.

I'll sleep on it.

XXX

But first I need to find a place to sleep.

I'm sure in the Taxi over here, we passed a few hotels… a bit seedy looking, but, I guess its better than the floor!

I sighed, picked up my bag from the floor and started walking down a filthy street.

After a few blocks, I swear to Merlin I think my feet are ganna fall off. And I haven't had food in HOURS.

I dropped to the floor, groaning.

Stupid feet! You would have thought that people would have made feet more cool! So I could walk for daaaays…

But no, it seems not.

Then I remembered – my mobile!!

I could call for another taxi to take me to a hotel……OR get a pizza man to find me collapsed in the street and gimme some free pizza!

I opted for the taxi.

XXX

'Hi there! I'm Lance, and I'm your taxi driver tod-'

I held up my hand and he was silenced. 'Please.' I said to him. 'Please, no cheeriness. Just take me to the nearest hotel.'

I dragged my body onto my feet and limped towards the taxi. Lance looked a bit puzzled but shrugged and got into the car.

'Nearest hotel, then, ey?' He turned to face me in the front seat.

'sure, why not?' I lay my head back against the rest, and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

XXX

'Alright, Love, here we are.'

'what?!' I woke, sitting up suddenly and bashing my head off the top of the taxi. (Yeah, did I mention I was tall?)

I gazed around. We were in a dingy parking space outside of a, surprisingly, glamorous hotel.

'That'll be £50, pet.' Lance stuck his hand out.

I didn't even bother to check the meter, even though I'm sure he was lying. I handed over £50, and got out of the car, dragging my bag.

I walked into the lobby, feeling like a total outcast when I saw how awesome the place actually looked. I'm PRETTY sure that we didn't pass this on the way here, but whatever.

I walked up to the front desk, trying to wipe the grime I could feel off my face. even with my attempts to be clean, the receptionist still looked down her nose at me. she was one of those, extremely pretty blonde types with flawless skin and beautiful big blue eyes that everyone longs to have….the type i'm completely intimidated by.

'May I help you?' the snooty-uptight-blonde-bitch said to me. (Ok, her name tag said Carrie, but I know the real truth behind it.)

'Er…yes.' I waited for her to ask another pointless question.

The pause went on forever.

'Well, what do you need?' the snooty-uptight-blonde-bitch (formally known as 'Carrie') asked me, sounding impatient.

I might do this more just to piss her off.

'Well…I…Erm….well…yes…' I mused loudly.

'Carrie' started to grit her teeth. 'Would you like a room?' she asked, trying to be polite.

I laughed, 'Why yes, yes I would!'

'Ok.' Her face relaxed slightly.

'Name?' She asked, fingers poised over the keyboard.

'Kare-… Violet. Violet Evans-Potter.' I chose the name as a second thought.

'Kare Violet Evans Potter?' Carrie smirked.

'No. Violet Evans-Potter.' I raised my eyebrows. Nimrod.

'Ohh, OK, Miss Evans Potter. Age?'

'23.'

'Address?'

This was getting on my nerves. And anyway, if I ran away from home…do I HAVE a home anymore? So no home, means no address.

So I snapped. 'WHAT IS THIS FREAKING 20 QUESTIONS JUST GIMME THE KEYS!!'

Carrie looked startled but handed over the keys anyway.

'E-enjoy your stay..!' she said.

'THANK YOU!!' I turned on my heel and strode towards the staircase. Other stayers-at-the-hotel were all looking at me curiously.

'WHAT?!' I snapped at them, stomping up the stairs.

Well, I get cranky if I don't eat!

* * *

**Chapter 7, voilá.**

**I hardly even finished this…I have GCSEs coming up -.-**

**Soz, if I don't update, but plz understand :)**

**R&R please!!**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**


	9. Decisions

**Chapter eight –**

**Decisions**

After what felt like week's worth of sleeping, I woke up feeling refreshed. And hungry.

But room service sure sorted that out!

Ok, so while I'd been sleeping, I had been musing my decisions. All of them very hard.

Should I go to Romania?

How the hell was I ganna get enough money to go, if I decided yes?

Where would I stay?

What I my real parents don't wanna thing to do with me?

And the latest:

Should I eat the last crumpet?

XXX

Fortunately, I had came up with…most of the answers.

-

ok, I came up with one. And that was the crumpet one. (By the way, the answer was a 'yes')

I sighed. This was hard.

XXX

I've decided to go to Romania.

After all, seeing my biological parents was all I'd left home for. I'd spent a lot of money, and came a hell of a long way… and if I went back now, it would be pointless.

So that decisions made.

And the money thing wasn't an issue either – I'd forgotten about the credit card I'd stolen from Mum.

And the other questions…?

I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

Which will be in Romania.

I swear I started hyperventilating.

But – my decision was made. I was going to Romania.

XXX

Later that day, after lunch (hell yes, I was still hungry!!) I sat in front of the computer in the lobby of the hotel.

It was one of those, really posh, really expensive ones that I knew I'd break. But thankfully, it lasted long enough for me to do my research.

I tapped onto the keys: flights to Romania

I clicked one, and got started.

And hour later, I was booking my flight. It was a return ticket, to Romania and back, for tomorrow at 7am. Apparently, I was sitting next to '.' on the plane, and was paying £2.220099999 to charity after going on this plane.

Oh yeah, and the journey cost £518. which was better than what Marge charged me, for a tiny snippet of information, but whatever. No need to dwell in the past…even if that's what I'm doing now…

Romania, here I come!!

* * *

**Really short chapter, hope you liked it, keep updated xx**

**R&R please xx**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**


	10. Travels

**Author's Note – I don't really think that blondes are dumb. Believe me, my friend Sarah is in all set ones and she's a real Blondie. Seriously. I mean, milky bar kid blonde.**

**She is crazy tho.**

**[I Love You, Sarah!]**

**(Her penname: Sarah-crazy)**

* * *

**Chapter nine –**

**Travels**

3am. Blargh…. I can NOT wake up this early. Even to catch a flight to Romania to meet my parents – for the first time.

I looked in the mirror just before I left the room – I NEED some new clothes. I've been wearing these jeans for three days!!

My ebony hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere and in badly in need of a brush. Fancy as this hotel was, it didn't stock many of the useful things we girls need.

My army coat was stained and dirty, and my jeans were minging as well. Jeesh – and no deodorant for a few days?? My top stunk! Luckily, the hotel did have a shower, so if anyone asks, it's the top. Ok??

I strode out of the hotel room with my bag on my back (I REALLY need a new bag), munching on a power bar I'd found in the bottom of it.

There was only me awaiting the coach to go to the airport, so I was the one who woke up the receptionist. It was the blonde bitch again!! Yay, some fun before I leave!

'Why hello there, Cassie!' I grinned and leaned on the counter.

Blonde Bitch scowled. 'it's Carrie. Can I help you with something??' she said, sounding not the least bit helpful.

'Yeah. I need to sign out. name – Violet Evans-Potter.' I smiled. I really like this name. So much better than Karen. But I guess that's because my real parents gave me it.

I handed over the keys and she ripped off my receipt. 'that's £456 please.' I snatched the receipt off her and said 'thank you. Did I ever tell you that your hair was lovely?'

Carrie puffed up her hair and blushed. 'thank you!'

I hurried away. Well, it got me out of £456.

XXX

The coach pulled up 20 minutes later. I nodded to the driver, and climbed aboard.

The journey didn't take long, just over 45 minutes.

I didn't have to go in the queue since I didn't have any luggage, so I headed straight into the New Look that was in the airport (I know, weird, a New Look in the airport?!).

I selected a overpriced pair of blue jeans and a pink top from the 'skinny-minnie' collection and brought it over to the counter. Luckily, the person on the till was Brunette and looking slightly more normal looking than ditzy Carrie.

I paid for my clothes, and grabbed a bottle of deodorant from the Body Shop. I headed towards the toilets, and when I came back out, I was feeling refreshed. Even if my last shower had been a few hours before.

I settled into a couch in Starbucks and flicked through a free magazine. I sipped coffee and nibbled a muffin, waiting for my flight to be called.

XXX

I got onto the plane at 7am. Turns out, .. was a naturalist. A horny naturalist.

YOU try sitting next to a turned on nude. Not. Nice. I was looking everywhere apart from the seat next to me, so I just stared out the window for the entire flight.

I must have fallen asleep, because I was being jerked awake by some angry turbulence.

But I was so absorbed in the dream I'd just had, that I hardly noticed it.

I pulled my bag from under my seat and took out a small notebook. The one with all my dreams in. I began writing –

_November 7__th__. _

_No yellow rooms or laughing voices in this one. I'm in the arms of a stranger, a woman. I can hear her heels clicking as she walks. _

_I must be a baby, being carried like this. I turn my head in the dream; the walls are a bright orange, like the ones in hospitals. A black haired man is waving behind the woman, tears pouring down his cheeks. There is a room off to the side of the man, and I can hear heart-wrenching sobs echoing from it. 'Violet! Violet!' someone is screaming from the room. _

_A tear rolls down my baby face. 'Shush-shush.' The woman whispers. 'we'll find a nice home for you.' _

_We exit, and my eyes catch a board out side the doors. 'London Hospital' it says. _

_I get strapped into a car seat, and we drive away._

_The dream ends. _

A tear drops onto the page. It's the worst dream I've ever had.

Forget the boogey monster or _Him _from the Power puff Girls. This is what would keep me awake at night.

A sudden thump. 'Hello ladies and gentlemen, I hope you had a pleasant flight.'

People start to stand up, dragging bags out of compartments.

'Welcome to Romania.' The captain says.


	11. Romania Part One

**Chapter Ten –**

**Romania**

**(part one)**

Romania.

I've actually discovered, is quite hot. Especially with jeans on.

Despite the sweltering heat, I manage to make my way through Immigration alive.

I don't know how, coz I must have looked so much like a noob walking along with a daydreamy expression on my face.

I was musing. Musing about my dream.

I sighed. Sometimes, its really annoying that dreams don't make sense. They could at least scream the meaning at you!

But no.

I need some serious chocolate heaven to get me out of this crazy mind.

I found a currency exchange station and exchanged half my pounds. Then I went and bought the biggest ever chocolate bar that I'd ever seen. And demolished it all.

I followed an American couple out of the airport and climbed into the same coach as them. Technically, I wasn't supposed to be there, but, then again, I wasn't supposed to be in Romania.

I wonder what the hell Nadine's been doing these past few days!

Then I remembered.

My phone!!

_SHITE. _My mind screamed, as I threw my bag onto the seat next to me and began ransacking it, looking for my phone.

Underneath my old jeans and shirt, I found it. I'd been off for the whole time I'd left home, apart from when I called the taxi. But I hadn't thought to check my voicemail…missed calls…and texts.

I took a deep breath, flipped open my phone, and switched it on.

At once my phone started bleeping, and beeping, and binging.

468 texts, 304 missed calls, and 298 voicemails.

I scanned through the list of missed calls – mum, dad, Nadine, Ali… mostly mum and dad. About 6 from Ali and Nadine.

One or two texts from Ali and Nadine. All the rest were from mum –

'where are you?!'

'Karen?! Where are you?!'

'Karen, come home, wherever you are, just please come home.'

'Karen, we love you, we really do!'

'You're adopted, but we'll always be your parents!!'

and the rest were more or less the same. As were the voicemails.

So I did the best thing possible – I deleted them all.

I then took a deep breath, and began typing my first text in days.

'Mum, Dad, I'm fine. Luv u

Karen x'

That's it. That's all I sent to them.

I turned my phone off, just in case they rang me.

Then chucked it out the window.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the head rest.

This was going to be a LOOONG day.

-

I didn't bother checking into a hotel. I figured, there was no point.

I'd just be searching and searching for my parents, not bothering to stop.

Because, when I find them…IF I find them…they'll welcome me with open arms and let me stay with them, right?

Right?

-

I got off the coach at the last stop. To be honest, I had no idea where the hell I was going anyway.

If I knew the number of the children's home…I would ring it…

It was on the sign, anyway. If only I could remember…

The coach pulled away and I groaned. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I began walking, just walking.

I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't really care.

I was so stupid.

Why had I ever thought I could have done this alone?

How the hell was I supposed to track down my parents?

In a country with probably over 10,000 inhabitants, where would my parents be?

I just kept walking until I collapsed, exhausted, on the ground.

-

_I'm outside the children's home. I only know it's the children's home because this is where the taxi driver dropped me off. A tall house, looking intimidating. A sign on the brick wall, declaring it Lightbrook Children's Home. Underneath was a number. 0191 5421090. _

_0191 5421090…_

_0191 5421090.._

_Lightbrook Children's Home_

_0191 5421090_

I jerked awake, taking a big gust of air and gasping.

My hands reached up from the ground to puff up my hair, grabbing locks and pulling them.

My legs curled under themselves, and I wrapped my arms tight around me, leaning back against a garden wall.

Had I just dreamt that?

Did I… make that happen?

Had I… made myself dream that?

No…

No…

That couldn't possibly…

Could it?

My eyes wide with fear, I refused to go to sleep.


	12. Romania Part Two

**A/N: Last chapter, Violet was supposed to be sitting next to: The Full Monty Babeyy, but I don't know what happened to block it out!! sorry!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven –**

**Romania**

**(Part Two)**

By the time the sun had finally risen into the sky, my eyes were wide and bloodshot.

Despite the boiling weather, I was shivering.

When I heard a car beginning to pull out of the drive behind me, I stood up, dusting the dirt off my jeans.

My legs were numb from being in the same position all night, but I began walking down the empty street, arms crossed over me.

I just kept my eyes straight ahead, hardly ever blinking.

I think I forgot to.

I kept walking forward until I came to a corner.

But even then, I just followed the path.

I was entirely focused on this one path. If this path ended, then so would my world.

Because I seriously think that I'm going mental.

*

My legs finally regained their feeling, but I was not able to stop them from walking.

I had no idea where I was going, but I guess my mind will know when I see it.

I was walking for ages, and I just kept replaying the dream in my mind.

I was repeating the questions from last night as well.

…Had I MADE myself dream that?

-

I came across a few shops, somewhere 100 minutes from where I had started walking.

My eyes gazed around, searching, searching for something I didn't even know I was searching for!

My body seemed to have taken control while my mind cowered in the back, with out a stand.

My legs carried me into a shop where a small woman was behind the counter.

My mouth opened and spoke by itself – 'Excuse me, but do you know where a phone box is?'

The woman nodded her head and spoke in English, with a broad accent.

'Yees, the neeareest phonee box is around the neext corneer, sweeetiee.' She gave me a warm smile.

'Thanks.'

I ran from the shop.

-

A minute later, I emerged out of the street and crossed the road, where I saw the phone box.

I had to wait 45 minutes for the bloody person in there the finish.

But eventually, when they did, I crammed myself in the tiny space like it was my lifeline.

I picked up the phone and slotted some money in.

Then I closed my eyes and pictured the Lightbrook sign from my dream.

_Lightbrook Children's Home_

_0191 5421090_

I jerked, still in shock from my mind's abilities.

I dialled the number, pressing the phone hard against my ear.

Ring ring

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

My stomach clenched and both hands now clutched the phone.

Ring ringRing ring

The line went dead.

I hung up the phone, tears escaping down my face.

I just don't think that I'll ever find my real parents.

-

I didn't know what to do.

I was alone in a foreign country.

Stupid!!

Just when I was about to spiral into a pit of depression, a dog came running round the corner, teeth bared.

It ran straight for me, growling and barking.

It was huge! It looked like it would rip me to shreds if it caught me.

Or, **when** it caught me.

I struggled to my feet, yanking my bag from the floor and throwing it on my back.

I turned and ran as fast as I could, my feet slipping and sliding along the path.

Behind the dog, I could hear an odd voice shouting something like: 'get 'em! Get 'em, Butch!'

I kept running; turning the corners that paths lead me down.

I was panting, my feet echoing my footsteps. The dog was still behind me, running, somehow not fast enough to overtake me. I always seemed to be a couple of paces ahead, and when I slowed down, exhausted, the dog did too.

At least the dog couldn't over take me… somehow.

I found myself not running past houses anymore, but trees.

Tonnes and tonnes of trees, and mud on the ground.

I could still hear the dog behind me, and it didn't sound like it was getting tired yet, like I was.

I was still running hard, but I felt like I was going to collapse at any second.

But I spotted a tree with low branches – and decided to scale it.

I sprinted toward the tree, arms outstretched to grab at it.

I was so determined to get up the tree, I wouldn't have been put off even if someone had ran past me screaming 'tree hugger!'

I jumped on the tree, crawling up. The dog was snapping his jaws beneath me, trying to jump up the tree.

I climbed higher, only focused on not falling.

I stayed there for 10 minutes while the dog growled and snapped and barked beneath me.

Eventually, a man came and commanded the dog back to him. 'Come on, Butch, the parasite obviously got away.'

The man led the dog away, soothing his growls.

Parasite?

What was he talking about?

-

as soon as I was sure that the dog and the man were gone, I slid out of the tree.

I was shaking, all the way from my black hairline to my scruffy now-black shoes.

I wrapped my arms tight around me, absolutely terrified.

I began walking, eyes on the mud in front of me.

I didn't look up, I didn't think.

I just wanted to get away from it all.

I wish I'd never sought to find my real parents.

I couldn't just be happy with my adoptive family.

But, I guess it's just human nature.

You have everything you want, and you just want it to be better.

Why didn't anyone ever tell me that I should just be happy with what I had?

Tears cascaded down my face and dropped to the ground. I drew in a huge breath, and let it shakily out.

And again.

Soon, I was sobbing.

But I wouldn't stop walking.

I had to get away from this place; so I just kept walking. Head down, arms crossed, tears dropping.

-

I didn't know how long I had been walking, but night had fallen. I could hardly see where I was going!

So I dropped where I was standing, curled up in a ball, and went to sleep.

-

a low growl woke me up.

Actually, it wasn't so much as a growl than a 'roar'.

I stirred in my sleeping position, opening my eyes to a blurry figure.

A loud ROOAAAAAARR made me sit up higher and blink my eyes manically as the blurred figure loomed above me.

It was dark and I was sleepy, but every thing came to light when a sudden burst of fire appeared out of nowhere.

At least, I thought it was out of no where.

Until I noticed the giant dragon standing a few feet away from me.

My brown eyes widened, my hands shook, and I screamed a long high pitched scream, that seemed to go on for hours.

The dragon roared again; and lunged at me.


	13. DRAGON!

**Chapter Twelve –**

**DRAGON!!**

I screamed again, closing my eyes so I wouldn't be able to witness my own leg being bitten off.

_'Mum, Dad, I love you. I'm sorry..'_

'REDUCTO!' a voice came from the darkness, and the dragon was blasted to the side.

Immediately, nets fell from the trees and people were holding them down, trying to nail the edges to the forest floor.

The dragon threw itself around, trying to wrench free of the nets. People, oddly clad people, were clinging onto it, yelling things like: 'Hold her down!' and 'Watch her breath!'

I cowered, shaking, and stared at the scene above me.

Suddenly, the huge dragon opened its mouth and a pool of fire emerged from it; I closed my eyes again, and begged the heat just to PLEASE not hurt me…

'MOVE!' A figure chucked themselves at me, knocking me out the way just as a mountain of extreme warmth blasted right where I had been sitting.

The stress was too much.

I blacked out.

--

'Hey you…you…are you OK?' the voice was distant, slipping in and out of my conscious and unconscious state.

I waved my hand, trying to make my voice tell the other voice to shut up and let me sleep.

Invisible hands shook my shoulders.

My eyes rolled open and blinked furiously.

There was a lot of rawring and shouting still going on, but I couldn't see because a face was looming above me.

A redhead, with shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes, was standing, blinking over me.

'Hhhh!' I sat up quickly, startled.

'Ugh!' the redhead said, when my forehead knocked into his.

I slumped back onto the floor, and the redhead shook his head, his hand racing up to rub the sore spot.

I winced. 'Sorry.' I said, screwing my face up against the pain.

'Nah, it's cool.' The man smiled, revealing white teeth. His eyes crinkled, and for a second my heart felt like it was flipping over. The world paused for a moment, and we stared at each other.

'CHARLIE! We need you over here!' a voice shouted over by the dragon's behind.

The redhead's head whipped up, yelling, 'Coming!'

He looked back down at me, saying, 'Stay here.'

Then he got up, ran off and started shooting spells at the dragon to calm it down.

--

eventually, they managed to trap it, making it fall asleep so they could safely transport it.

Everyone else left, leaving the redhead to come back to see to me.

I was still in shock, my eyes wide and my hands shaking.

I could have been killed by a DRAGON?!

So far, I was just wishing I'd stayed at home.

'Hey, you alright?' The redhead said, offering his hand out to help me up.

'Yeah…I'm…alright.' I took his hand, pulling myself up.

We stand awkwardly for a few moments, both of us shuffling our feet.

I couldn't help noticing how strong his hand was when he had pulled me. or how warm it was.

'My name's Charlie.' He held out his hand again, this time offering it out as a handshake.

I took it, revelling in how strong it was again…

'Ka-Violet.' I'd did it again!

Charlie looked confuzzled. 'Ka-Violet?'

'Violet.' I said again. 'Long story.'

'OK.' He smiled again.

We stood awkwardly. (again.)

'I best be off..' I said, turning. Even though I didn't have a clue where to go.

'Wait.' Charlie said, grabbing my forearm. 'Do you even know where you're going?'

true, I was in a forest. And I didn't have a clue where I was going. But he didn't have to point it out.

'Erm…yes…yes I do.'

Charlie raised his eyebrows and went: 'Really? Now where would that be?'

When I couldn't provide an answer, he sighed and smiled, saying: 'I guess I'm gonna have to help you out aren't I? You'd probably run into another stray dragon again.'

With that he took my hand, and began leading me out of the forest, into the light.


	14. Charlie

**Chapter Thirteen –**

**Charlie**

'This way.' Charlie kept held of my hand, until we were out of the dense forest.

I kept stumbling and tripping and falling, but with Charlie there, I never fell far.

Once we were out of the forest, I was able to see that the sun was just about to rise. A old, beat up car was parked outside, and Charlie finally let go of my hand, taking some keys out of his pocket.

'You need a ride?' he asked, turning to check on me.

I gulped, and said: 'Er, yeah, sure.'

He nodded. 'Hop in.'

He unlocked the doors and I slid into the seat.

Charlie fiddled with the radio as and was revving the car up to go. once we had started up, he pulled away from the trees and began driving down a long rocky road.

It became clear that he was a very talkative person straight away.

'Where to?' he asked, like a cabbie.

'Erm…the nearest hotel, if you don't mind.' I smiled at him shyly, ducking my head.

'You sure?' he said, taking his eyes off the road to stare at me.

'Yeah.' I was suddenly very tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

No one expects to chuck a boat load of information at a 23 year old, send her to London to a broken children's home, get some more info, get on a plane to Romania, sit around on the ground, get chased by a dog, almost gets killed by a dragon…and NOT BE TIRED.

Charlie was still looking at me, and my eyes drooped. They just couldn't stay open anymore. It was like Mr. Sandman was jumping up and down on my eyelids, making them slide down further and further…

Before I knew it, my breathing had slowed and deepened, and I was asleep.

--

it was dark when I next opened my eyes. From what I'd guessed, I'd probably fell asleep very early in the morning. But I must have slept for hours.

Like I didn't need it.

I sat up slightly and stared around the room. It was very dark (the curtains were closed, Doy) but had some low lights on in lamps around the corners of the room.

I was on a droopy three seat sofa, that was long enough so that I could stretch out fully without my feet dangling off the end. Opposite 'my' sofa, there was a twin. Between the two sofas, to the side, was a very small, very old, TV.

In the middle was a battered coffee table, with many ring marks and scuff from where people's shoes had been. Actually, there was battered furniture everywhere.

A small bookcase, a cabinet, very battered. Cupboards and doors, battered.

All in all, it was a scruffy place.

Hell, I didn't even know where I was.

My hand trailed up to my hair, which I scrunched up. It needed washing. And brushing.

Behind the twin sofa, a (battered) door opened and a (scruffy) man came out.

His hair was sticking up, making him look like a teenager. he was wearing a white vest and red boxer shorts.

He was tall, and had to duck to fit through the doorframe; his shoulders filled it.

His hand was scrunching up his hair like I was.

'Alright?' Charlie said, walking toward the kitchen.

'Yeah.' I answered, sitting u fully and leaning back against the back of the sofa.

'Cuppa?' he asked, rattling around in cupboards and pulling out 2 mugs.

'Sure.'

I guess I'm in Charlie's flat, then.

'Here you go.' Charlie handed me a Muppet's mug, and settled down into the opposite sofa, sipping his tea.

I brought the mug to my lips, and took a giant gulp. My tongue was instantly on fire.

'Thansss.' I said, placing the cup on the table.

'No prob.'

There was silence for a few minutes as we sipped and gulped.

'How did I get here?' I said, blunt as always.

He cradled his mug, swilling the dregs at the bottom. 'I carried you.' He looked up at me and grinned.

I smiled back.

'You had passed out in the car, and I didn't want to leave you in a hotel. So I carried you up here. By the way, the lift's broken and this flat is on the top floor.' He kept grinning and stared into his mug.

I felt a blush rising in my cheeks, and looked into my mug too. 'Thanks.' I mumbled.

We looked up at each other at the same time and smiled.

'No prob.' He said again.


	15. Discovering a Lie

**Chapter Fourteen –**

**Discovering a Lie**

'Tell me about yourself, then.' Charlie said, placing a plate on the table.

We were at the dining table, (which was actually just a random piece of garden furniture), sitting very close together.

It was 7pm on the 11th of November, 8 days from when I first had the dream about my biological parents.

Just 8 days. It seemed like a life time.

'Well.' I started. To be honest, where _do _I start? 'It's a long story.'

Charlie leaned back in his deck chair and stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth. 'We have forever.'

I smiled again. I did that a lot in Charlie's presense. That is, since this morning, when I'd woke up, to the 5 hours I'd been with him (he'd had to go to work).

'From the beginning or from wherever?'

'Where ever you want.'

'Well..' I leaned forward in my non-deck chair, and shovelled a large amount of vegetables on it. 'It started with this dream…'

and I began telling him the story about how I got here. Everything – from what I'd said to my parent, to the dress Marge was wearing, to the dog's owner.

When I got up to the dog's owner and what he'd said (more like yelled) Charlie said: 'oh yeah. You get a lot of those around that area. Wizard and Witch catchers, they think they are. They want to get rid of all of them. You saw how that dog was trained.'

I'd just nodded and continued, not really thinking about what he'd said. After all, I had a lot to get through.

By the time we'd both finished tea and were sitting on the sofas (next to each other this time, not on opposite ones) I'd brought him up to date on everything.

I finished up with a hearty: 'And without those dreams, I never would have came this far. The next step is just to find my parents!'

I grinned. I was slightly tipsy, methinks.

Never the less, I took another huge gulp of rich red wine.

Charlie was grinning at me too. I think he's slightly intoxicated too.

'Can I see the book?' he asked, placing his glass of red on the table.

'Sure, why not? You already know my deep dark soul.' I waggled my eyebrows at him and dug around in my backpack, which was convientley placed near my sleeping quarters (i.e., the sofa).

I got out my notebook, which I'd renamed, 'The Dream Book' and opened it to the first page. I nudged closer to Charlie and rested it on his knee so both of us could see it.

We read in silence, turning the pages when we'd done reading.

We'd just gotten to the dream I'd had on the plane. I was reading the last few lines, when my breath caught in my throat.

I let out a gasp, and tears began pouring down my face.

I'd been so stupid.

The one line, that _I'd _written, and I didn't notice.

"_We exit, and my eyes catch a board out side the doors. 'London Hospital' it says."_

London Hospital. LONDON.

NOT Romania.

'It was fake.' I said shakily, tears continuing to roll across my cheeks.

'What was fake?' Charlie finished reading and looked at me. 'Hey.' He said, when he realised I was crying.

He awkwardly patted my back as I sobbed.

'The tip off! What Marge gave me! for £10,000! The tip off that my real parents were HERE! In ROMANIA.' I was bawling my eyes out, my words barely legible.

Charlie put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. The book fell to the floor, and I turned my head into his shirt and sobbed.

--

I woke up at 7am on the 12th of November. I know this, because the alarm next to my head was beeping manically.

A large hand came out of nowhere and shut it off.

The arm draped over me, pulling my close.

My eyes widened in shock.

Then I remembered where I was.

And I had to get out of there. Now.

I carefully eased the arm off me and slid out of the bed.

I found my clothes, crumpled up on the ground.

I shoved them on, ignoring the throbbing sensation that was coming from somewhere I'd never felt pain before.

I opened the door slowly, wincing when it squeaked.

Once I was out the room, I picked up my backpack and raced out the front door, only stopping to pick up my Dream Book from the floor.

The door slammed hard, but I don't care if he heard.

I replayed the events in last nights drama.

'_It's OK, Violet, it's OK.'_

'_It's not Ok! Everything I've ever lived for is gone! Gone! I don't know where my parents are, I'll never find them! I'll go back to my adoptive parents a failure!' my words were slurred. I was too drunk._

'_You're not a failure, Violet, of course you're not.' _

'_I wish I'd never came here! I wish I'd never left home! Why am I so stupid? Why?!'_

'_I'm glad you came here.' Charlie had tilted my chin up so I was looking in his eyes. But he was drunk too. They were wide and bloodshot. 'I'm glad you came here. If you hadn't… I'd never have met you.' _

'_Wh-what?' _

_but my words were stopped when Charlie brought his lips down on top of mine. It was a sweet kiss, but it was a drunken one. _

_I broke the sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and dragged his lips down onto mine, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He moaned, leaning me back down onto the sofa. _

_Soon his legs were entangled with mine, and we were quickly removing our clothes. _

_I grabbed my wine and gulped it all down. 'Dutch courage.' I grinned._

_He grinned too. 'You wont need it.' _

_He rolled off me and picked me up. _

_I kissed him again, and he carried me into his bedroom. _

'Violet! Violet!'

I was running down the stairs, tears streaming down my face and each step aching.

'VIOLET! Violet, please wait!'

Charlie's voice was coming just yards behind me.

'Leave me alone! Leave. Me. alone!' I fell down a few stairs, crashing at a floor.

'Violet! Violet, are you OK?' Charlie's dark figure loomed over me.

'I said leave me alone!'

I got up and tried to run away from him.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me close.

'Why are you running from me?'

I was crying too much, sobs wrenching through me. 'It's – it's not – my – you – me.' I broke down, hardly able to get my words out.

I collapsed on the floor, still crying.

Charlie bent down and picked me up. 'Let's get you to bed.'

He carried me up the flights of stairs, each step he took racked my insides, in a place I'd never felt pain.

When we got upstairs, he placed me on the sofa carefully and sat down.

'Now.' He turned to me, grabbing my shoulders and staring deep into my eyes. 'What's wrong?'


	16. Forgive Me

**Chapter Fifteen –**

**Forgive Me**

I was shaking, tears still rolling down my face.

'Violet.' A strong voice came. 'Violet, tell me what's wrong.'

I shook my head. I was never spilling. Never.

'No. no… you wouldn't understand.' Except it was a lot more shaky than that.

'Violet.' Charlie's voice was a command this time. 'Tell me what's wrong. I want to help.'

I just burst out with it. 'That shouldn't have happened! That was my first time! I was so upset…I was so drunk…that shouldn't have been my first time…it's not fair! Everything's going wrong…and…and then THAT happens!'

Suddenly, a shriek came out of no where. It took a while to realise it was coming from me.

Charlie looked shocked. At least, his mouth was open and his eyes were wide. 'That – that was your first time?'

Out of no where, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a massive hug.

I was crushed against him, and I felt his head nuzzle into my neck. 'I'm so sorry.' He said, his words muffled by my skin. 'I am so so so sorry.'

My tears had stopped. But I was still throbbing.

I felt empty.

Something wet touched my neck. 'I'm sorry.' Charlie was mumbling. He lifted his head and I saw tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. 'Please.' He said. 'Please, please forgive me.'

I was being held at arms length; contemplating my answer.

It wasn't really his fault, if I thought back. it was MY fault.

_I _was the one who had kissed him so roughly, _I _was the one who told him I needed Dutch courage as I removed my clothes.

He had just went along with it.

It was a mistake.

A huge, drunken mistake.

'I…I didn't want it to be like this.' I said, looking into his tear filled eyes. 'I…I wanted it to be special.'

'it can still be special for you Violet! Just forget that night ever happened! Just…forgive me, and everything will be forgotten.'

My eyes filled too, as I registered his words. 'I forgive you.' I said.


	17. Start Over

**Chapter Sixteen –**

**Start Over**

We sat, in silence, just for a while.

We were turned towards the TV, and it was playing the news.

We weren't really watching it, just staring into space.

Neither of us wanted to talk about what happened last night.

I was still pretty upset about it.

It was my first time, and I don't remember a thing about it.

I'd wanted my first time to be special. But I wasn't going to save it for my marriage night…

Just for someone I loved.

But it was gone now, gone on a drunken mistake.

Charlie cleared his throat.

'If you say sorry one more time, I'm going to have to pound on you a little bit.' I said through gritted teeth.

He laughed. 'No, no.'

He grinned. 'Well, yeah. But I was ganna say, do you just want to start again?'

I turned to look at him. 'Start again?'

'Start afresh, like we've never met. Like this has never happened.'

I thought about it for a while. Hell, why not? 'Yeah.'

'Good.'

He suddenly sat forward and held out his hand. 'Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Charlie Weasley.'

I took his hand. 'I didn't know your last name was Weasley!'

He shook his head. 'No, no, you didn't know my first name either, did you?'

I giggled. 'No. No I did not.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'can I ask your name, Miss?'

I giggled again. 'Can't you guess?'

He pulled me into his arms, and turned me around. 'Hmmm…' he hummed, his face scrunching up. 'Poppy?'

'No.'

'Rose?'

'Nope.'

'Petunia?'

'Ew. What kinda name is that?'

'Hey, hey, I know someone who's relative is called that!'

'sorry sorry, anyway, no.'

'Let's see…is it….Violet Evans-Potter?'

'Well done!' I laughed.

'Did I ever tell you that your last name sounds VERY familiar?'

'Nope.' I turned my head to face him. 'Does it?'

'yeah…I mean, it's like I've HEARD those name before. Like, together.'

'That's weird.'

'Yeah, I know.'

We sat in silence again, watching the telly.

'is that YOU?' Charlie suddenly said, sitting up and reaching for the remote.

'Yeah!' I sat up too, eyes glued to the TV. Charlie turned the volume up, and we watched the scene unfolding.

There was a picture of me on the screen, one from when I was 16. 'You look awful.' Charlie laughed, nudging me.

'shut up!' I said, elbowing him.

'this appeal is being launched so that Karen Ashton will come home. Karen, your parents miss you very much. They want you at home.'

The picture of me faded and the news reporter moved on.

Charlie and I didn't speak until the show had finished.

'Do you want to call them?' he said, totally out of the blue.

He leant behind himself and grabbed a cordless phone and handed it to me.

I quickly dialled the number, thumb on the red button in case I needed to end the call fast.

It only rang twice. 'Hello?'

Mum didn't sound normal. She sounded empty. Then was no expression in her voice.

'Mum, its me.'

'Karen?' no change in her voice.

'Yeah.'

There was a thump, then the sound of pounding feet as noise came back into the receiver. 'Karen! Where are you? Are you alright, love? How could you do that to us? When are you coming back?!'

'mum, shut up and listen.'

She didn't speak.

'I am in Romania. I'm staying with a friend. I'm fine. I don't know when I'm coming back. you'll know when I appear at the front door. Goodbye mum, hope you and dad are well.' I hung up.

I'd ended the phone call like I'd end a post card.

'Short and sweet.' Charlie said.

'Yup.'

He lay back, putting his arm around the back of his head.

I lay with him.

'So, what's next in your hectic life of trying to find your parents?'

I sat in silence.

I really didn't know.

And to be honest, I didn't really care anymore.

'Who knows?' I said, picking up his hand and playing with it.


	18. The Wand

**Chapter Seventeen –**

**The Wand**

I was sleeping in Charlie's bed now.

But no, we weren't sleeping in there together.

He was sleeping on the sofa.

Everything was perfectly normal.

--

I'd forgotten block the number when I'd dialled home. So now, Mum rang me on an average of eighty times per day.

But life was good.

Charlie had taken a week off work, and we'd spent it going around Romania, seeing the sights.

This morning, we were going to the shopping centre here.

My jeans had became a bit…holey. And my shirt was in tatters.

I needed a new bag too. I was sick of seeing it.

Unfortunately, I couldn't wear them while I was shopping. So Charlie had given me some of his old jeans, that were WAY too saggy and had to be held up by four belts, and that had been folded up so many times that there was practically a second layer underneath it.

And I had a checked shirt on, tied just under my ribcage.

Believe it or not – Charlie didn't even have a brush. But he did have a working shower, so that's better than nothing.

We set out at 10am, rushing to get there before regular shoppers were raiding the shelves. I used mum's credit card again to buy –

Six new pairs of skinny jeans, at $12 each

Four pairs of boot cut jeans, $16 each

Four vest tops, array of colours, $4 each

Five funky slogan tops, $10 each

Two 'smart tops', $52 each..

Two hoodies, designer, half price $24 each

Two skirts, $6 each

Packets of socks and underwear, $6

Accessories, three necklaces, two rings, six bracelets, and six pairs of earrings, all together $23

And four pairs of shoes –

Pumps

Heels

Trainers and

Ugg boots.

Oh, and a Baby Cham over the shoulder bag.

Er…it was a lot of money. But, I guess, what's the point in having money and not spending it?

That's how I put it.

--

Later, as I was transferring all my stuff from my backpack into my other bag, I came across something I'd forgotten was in there.

Mum's wand.

I havent used this since I stabbed that hobo in the face.

I picked it up, spinning it around in my fingers. It was so beautiful, a mahogany colour with a little handle at the bottom.

I held it in my left hand, which would have been my wand arm if I was a witch.

I flicked my hand, muttering, 'reducto.' The first words I'd heard out of Charlie's mouth.

Something exploded over in the corner of the room.

I jumped, waving the wand around accidentally. Fireworks popped from the end, deafening me.

Charlie ran out from the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist. 'What's going on?' he yelled above the sound of fireworks.

'The wand! I dropped it!' I yelled back.

the wand was still shooting off fireworks and Charlie edged closer until he was able to pick it up. It continued to spark, so he shouted: 'CATCH!' at me and chucked it at me.

my left arm immediately went out and I caught it. The fireworks stopped.

Charlie looked at me incredulously. 'I thought you said you weren't a witch?' he said.

'I'm not.' I whispered. At least, I thought I wasn't.


	19. Is This Love?

**Just a note…**

**I'm planning on writing the start up to this story – i.e., all about when Lily was pregnant with Violet and what she went through. I'm really bad with maths, so some of the dates will be REALLY off and probably wont even make sense. Oh well. I am only 13. and yes, my maths GCSEs are next week :'(**

**Wish me luck!**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen –**

**Is This Love?**

I paced back and forth.

I'm not a witch.

The wand had just…flipped or something. Because I was the wrong person to touch it. Because it wasn't my wand.

That's it.

Because I'm not a witch. I cant be a witch. I don't even know who my real parents are.

And I didn't get sent to Hogwarts when I was eleven.

If I was a witch, I would have been at Hogwarts. But I wasn't. so…

Charlie had told me all of his stories about Hogwarts. Actually, he pretty much told me everything about his whole life.

He had a large family, all red hair, all wizards and witches. He had listed their names for me but I'm not sure if I remember them all…

Arthur, his dad.

Molly, his mum.

Bill, his older brother; Fleur, Bill's wife.

Fred and George, the twins. I think he'd said Fred had passed away though…

Percy, the brother just younger than him.

Ron, his youngest brother.

And Ginny, his only, little sister.

Or, maybe I do.

He'd told me so many stories. I'd discovered that Fred and George were the pranksters, and even had a joke shop. Fred had died in the battle when Harry Potter was fighting Voldemort though.

Actually, he knew a lot of the people who died in the fight. He told me they were some of his closest friends…

He'd wished he'd been there to help. But they were in London, and he was in Romania.

We'd shared many thoughts between us. I'd been living here for a week, and I knew almost everything about him.

-

'Come on, lets go out.' Charlie said, picking up the remote and flicking the TV off.

I started. 'What?!'

'Out. Us. Go. Meal. Me hungry.' He grinned. 'Let's go.'

he got up and walked towards the door, walking out and switching the light off.

I sat in darkness for a second, then jumped up, slamming the front door behind me.

I met up with Charlie in the hall. 'Knew you'd crack.' He grinned again, putting his arm around my shoulders and steering me down the stairs.

An electric shot raced through my skin when his arm went around me.

I swear my face flushed, so I looked down until I felt I was going cold again.

'Where dya wanna eat? We have – Indians, Chinese, Pizza, Italians and Sushi! What'll it be?'

we exited the lobby, and walked into the cool streets of Romania at night.

His arm slipped from my shoulders, and they knocked together as we walked along.

I had such an urge just to grab his hand and hold it, but I didn't.

I didn't need to. He just had.

'Chinese.' I said, squeezing his hand.

He grinned down at me.

'My favourite.'

--

'Sweet and sour chicken with egg fried rice please.'

'Omelette with chicken, please.'

'Coming up.' The waitress walked away.

I sipped the glass of red wine Charlie had ordered for us. Usually, I never drink wine, except on special occasions. Its not like, religious or anything. I just think it's expensive and doesn't quench your thirst so there's no point in it.

Unless you WANT to wake up in a person's bed you just met, therefore losing your virginity.

And yes, I hate the irony.

Charlie raised his glass. 'To us. And, you know, to life.'

I raised my glass as well. 'To us, and to life.'

We clinked glasses, taking a deep gulp of wine.

We ate our meal, talking and chatting and laughing.

We left in a happy daze, walking slowly to make the high-ness last longer.

Charlie grabbed my hand and spun me around, dancing up the street.

We stopped spinning and ended up in a archway to a library, giggling and singing cheesy lines from films.

Charlie rested his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes.

I stared back, trapped in two pools of blue.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, until he pressed his lips on mine.

His lips were soft and warm, pushed lightly against mine; it was sweet, not hot and heavy like it is in books.

There wasn't any fireworks going off in my head, but there was a warm feeling suddenly spreading through me, like someone had lit a fire that started at my toes and went all the way up my body, making me feel light-headed. my eyes held a picture of Charlie's eyes just before he kissed me, and my heart was beating and spluttering hyperactively in my chest.

He drew away, once again leaning his head against mine.

I couldn't help thinking, as we stood there, and it started raining delicately..

Is this love?

* * *

**Anyone else think that Violet is a little biploar?**

**I couldn't hel noticing it as I was writing.**

**I didn't make her this! **

**These characters seem to have a mind of their own..**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**


	20. Feelings

**Dedicated to Prongs is mine – thanks so much for reading and reviewing every story/chapter I write! **

**To wickdwrtr, for being a fellow correspondent on fanfic! (and emailing me!)**

**To twilightfanficgirl, for giving me some ideas, and emailing me!**

**And finally, to smurfy-kins, my dear friend who is just as crazy as me. Cya in skwl, Smurf!! **

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen –**

**Feelings**

_A few weeks later._

'Violet, will you come in here please?' Charlie's voice echoed from the bathroom.

I dropped the plate I was washing and ran into the bathroom, only to witness Charlie standing with a towel around his waist and a razor in his hand.

I think my heart stopped.

'Do you think I should keep the stubble? Or not? You know, I'm really not sure…I dunno what Mum would think…' Charlie dropped the razor in the sink, to feel his ginger stubble with his fingers.

Well, I thought it looked gorgeous.

We were going to visit Charlie's family for his birthday. We were travelling late tonight, so we would reach the Burrow by at least, tomorrow afternoon.

Charlie had tried to convince me to go by Floo-Powder, but I was afraid. I heard some of the stories that happen to people…

'It looks good how it is.' I said shyly, slumping back against the bathroom wall.

I had no reason to be shy. I mean, I'd been living there a few weeks, we'd had sex (even if we both had been drunk) and had had _many _kisses.

But whenever I saw him it made my heart stop and start again in double quick time, made my head start sweating and my voice go all high and girly, like a _real _girl.

So, to answer my self-asked question: _I was in love._

It was the first time it had ever happened.

Love was a peculiar thing…

It was so consuming, it felt as though my body ached with the feeling of 'love' so much that it would burst if I didn't scream it to the world. It felt as though I would walk through fire just to be with him. It felt as though _he _was the one holding me to the earth, he was the one keeping me from taking my life just to end the suffering.

He was the first thing I thought of when I woke up, and the last thing to think about at night. He was in my dreams, standing guard for no trespassers to enter. We slept next to each other (yes, we have moved forward – just _sleeping _not…sleeping.), walked with each other, hell, we were practically GLUED to each other's sides.

Love is where our eyes meet and we cant speak.

Love is when I get weak at the knees, he sighs and our souls touch each others.

Love is when I cant breathe when I think about him with the towel wrapped just around his waist…

It was a blissful thing.

'Violet? Violet?' Charlie's voice leaked through my thoughts, and I realized that I had been in a sort of trance.

I opened my eyes slowly, keeping them half closed. From under my lid, I could see Charlie blinking wildly at me, and throwing his head around to stare at the objects around him.

Then I noticed the same thing he noticed.

I enlarged my eyes, blinking rapidly and trying to make my brain and eyes see sense.

Because, there is no way in hell, that every _single _object in this room…

Could be PINK?!

But, oh yes, they were.

Every. Single. Item.

'Violet…did you do this?!' Charlie whispered, his eyes growing wide as his towel began to turn a very light fucia colour.

'I…I don't know.' Well, I honestly didn't.

Charlie whipped around, running from corner to corner of the tiny bathroom, just to check, that everything, was indeed, pink.

He stopped and turned to look at me, empathy flooding his voice. 'Are you sure your not a witch?'

'PRETTY DAMN SURE!' I folded my arms, glaring at my love. Hey, no one said love was perfect.

And he had asked WAY too many times.

'Bu-but-but why…?' he glanced around the room again for emphasis, and I sighed and tapped my feet. Good job I freaking loved him so much…

then I started thinking about love again. Love was such a powerful thing… and when your in it it's jus-

'VIOLET!' Charlie screamed, and I shook my head around.

'WHAT?!' I was trying to dream about lo-oveee…

'You ARE doing it!'

Charlie's words leaked into my thoughts. It was _me?_

'But I'm not a witch…' I whimpered, trying to find some sense in my mind…

Charlie raised his eyebrows. 'Sure?' he asked again.

'N…' But this time I didn't know what to say.

'What were you thinking about? Yano, before everything went PINK.' Charlie laughed, grabbing the pink towel just before it fell off him. (Shame he did)

I blushed (pink :p) and looked down. Hell, I shouldn't be afraid to say it! We've known each other…erm…4 weeks.

'I was thinking about love.'

'Love?' Charlie asked, his brows knitting so he looked like a confused meercat.

'Love…and you.' My cheeks burned, and I bent my head so my ash hair fell across my face.

'Me?' he said, and I heard him approaching me, lifting up my head so I could stare into his eyes.

'You.' I repeated, closing my eyes again so I didn't have to look into those heart stopping blues…

Charlie cleared his throat, and his hands tilted up my chin, so he could pause a inch away from my lips to whisper: 'I love you Violet.'

He pressed his warm lips against mine, and I opened my eyes to see all the objects, once pink, to burn a bright red and explode like fireworks as the heat from his kiss radiated through me.

He drew away, blinking in the sudden darkness that occurred when the bloody red light blew out. He laughed a low, throaty laugh, and learnt to touch his forehead to mine.

'Guess it was you, then, huh?'

* * *

**NOTES FOR DANNY THE BEAST/ SCI-FI-ROCKS/ ESHILIA IN HERE!**

**yes, I know, random chapter.**

**But this is a filler, so yano…real chapter up soon, promises!**

**Soo…Danny the beast… yes, I did know Lily and James are dead, thanks for reminding me (:**

**It's just Violet doesn't. **

**So…Thanks for reviewing anyway (:**

**Sci-fi- rocks: so, I'm addicted to my ipod…so I put it in. meh. I don't know when they invented ipods. And new look! Ok, I'll bear in mind what the year is...hard to 'member sumtimes :p**

**OH!**

**And Elshilia, thanks for all the review too!!**

**Everyone, thanks for reviews!!**

**So, ok, I'll write next chap if I get 5 more reviews (:**

**I'm being mean today…**

**Byee xx**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**


	21. Ministry Of Magic Part One

**Ohmyjizz… guys I am so sorry I took so long to write :( **

**It's been… since November hasn't it? probably since my GCSE! So… 5 months. Yup. I'm sorry :( **

**Well, happy New Year! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy birthday! **

**By the way, I got a 74% on my maths, and did my ICT GCSE too :) **

**Hope this A/N hasn't been too long…**

**Bye! **

**CJ x**

* * *

**Ministry of Magic -**

Charlie and me walked hand in hand to the airport, dragging our suitcases behind us slowly. We checked in quickly, silently moving past the shrouds of people angrily jostling and yelling. We waited in queue after queue, always touching, placing our suitcases on the rubber carsell and watching them disappear into the marvellous muggle invention.

We paced through the crowds, throwing our hand Helds onto the security tab and picking them up on the other side when nothing dangerous was detected. When we finally got past every tedious muggle invention, and got past the hours of the flight being delayed, we sat in polyester seats on the small plane, surrounded by chattering children, moody adults and over-helpful air hostess', just waiting for the time to jet off arrived.

I turned to Charlie and smiled. He smiled back, squeezing my hand as the plane started to make its way up the runway.

'We're ganna sort this out, Violet, don't you worry.' Charlie whispered in my ear as the rest of the cabin was falling asleep. 'I'm not worried…' I whispered back, pressing my lips closer to his ear and nibbling on the edge. Charlie moaned softly and the man next to him stirred slightly. We laughed a low laugh, and Charlie caught his lips up in mine. I moved my hand to his cheek and his wrapped around my waist, trying to pull me closer; and the kiss deepened, becoming more of a need than a want. It was the simple fact that - since I had met him, my whole life had changed.

'Mhmmm.' a hostess coughed behind us, and we drew away, still smiling. The cabin woman pressed a finger to her lips sternly and turned and clicked her heels away. Out of the window, I watched the sun go down and fell asleep on Charlie's shoulder.

-

We arrived in London airport at 4:30 in the morning. We'd meant to be there at two, but the stupid flight was delayed two hours.

'Hey,' Charlie said, nudging me awake, 'we're here.'

I had opened the blinds to watch the plane descend into London, and a feeling of warmth spread through my body. I was home.

*

'Come on Violet!' Charlie yelled, a laugh in his voice as he ran through customs, dragging me along behind him. He picked up our bags easily and slung them into a trolley, charming it to move along beside us.

We sprinted along the airport, and out of the revolving doors, past hundreds of disapproving faces and people of all shapes and sizes – any one of them a witch or wizard.

As we broke out into the crisp, cold English air, we burst into laughed simultaneously, bumping into people trying to enter and exit the airport; and never did we stop laughing.

A yellow car pulled up beside us, and a haggard looking man got out, while me and Charlie dove inside, relishing the warmth.

'Ahhh…' I sighed as a strapped myself in, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out. I closed my eyes for a minute and struggled not to fall asleep, but the rev of the engine got me going again.

I sat up straight, and felt a rough hand encircle my soft one. I smiled at him through half closed eyes, and blanked out when he was speaking to the driver. I wasn't worried about meeting Charlie's parents, or family; even though this would be my first time for this sort of thing... Yes, you can call me strange. I'm a 23-year-old girl who was a virgin until a few weeks ago, and has never met a boyfriend's parents.

Oh, and I might be a witch. Just add that to the mixture of pure insanity.

But seriously, after everything that's happened over the past years, can you honestly blame me?

I must have nodded off because after what seemed like seconds, the car came to a halt and Charlie was whispering in my ear, 'Violet, time to get out.'

He took my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me out of the car in my sleep like state. I looked around and didn't recognise where I was at all – I was in the middle of a empty London street, opposite a old fashioned phone box, and the taxi was speeding away from us, leaving me and Charlie standing alone, one of us quite confused and the other seeming to know exactly where he was...

'Just in here, Violet.' Charlie ushered me inside the phone box and picked up the phone, while I slumped against the glass, still wondering where the hell we were.

'Charlie... Charlie...' I whispered as he tapped numbers into the phone. 62442.

Charlie raised a finger to silence me, and he nodded into the phone a few times before speaking a clear, professional voice 'Charles Weasley and Violet Evans-Potter.'

I looked at his puzzled, but he just shrugged his shoulders at me and hung up the phone.

'Charlie what the he-'

Suddenly the ground began rumbling, and I looked around in horror as we slowly sunk into the ground, the walls of the phone box disappearing to be replaced with a cool black. We descended further, and I clung to Charlie's hand, too afraid to speak.

'It's ok, Violet.' He laughed and pulled me into his arms. We came to a halt and the door of the phone box (now a elevator) opened and we stepped into the colourfully lit lobby, crowded with witches and wizards going about they're business.

'Where are we?' I gasped, spinning around to look at everything at once.

'Violet.' Charlie laughed, 'tell me you've never head of the Ministry of Magic?'

* * *

**New chapter up ASAP I PROMISE!!!! [As long as you guys post at least 5 reviews ;)]**

**And please go read 'James' Mission' it's feeling lonely and it needs 3 more reviews to be updated :(**

**Thank you soo much for being patient!**

**CJ, previously Lily,**

**LittleMissInvisible, previously xXxTheLivingDollxXx.**

**Enjoy x**


	22. Ministry Of Magic Part Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two -**

**Ministry Of Magic - Part Two**

I was cautious, he was confident. The Karen inside of me wanted to turn and run; forget about finding real parents and if I was a witch, it seemed so unlikely.

But the New Violet on the other hand, definitely wanted to know – does she have brothers and sisters? Did her parents even care for her? Is she a _witch_?

But I wasn't going to find anything out just standing here, was I?

I grabbed Charlie's hand and marched right up to the golden elevator doors. I dragged us in and triumphantly started pressing the number '6' button. Then I realised I had no idea what floor that was or where I was even attempting to go.

Charlie smiled at me and shook his head; taking my hand again and kissing it softly. "We're going to see Percy, my younger brother. He knows a lot." Charlie laughed to himself and pressed a button on the elevator.

Charlie knocked on a large oak door and waited beside me. A squeaky voice came from the other side, "come in."

I placed my hand on the golden handle and pushed open the door slowly. A redheaded man was on the other side, writing on a sheet of parchment erratically. "Can I help you- Charlie? Long time no see."

The redhead man, who I assumed to be Percy, got up from behind his desk and greeted Charlie warmly with a firm handshake. "And happy birthday to you. What is it? Twenty-six?" Percy released Charlie's hand without waiting for an answer and turned to me. "And who is this?" he eyed me sceptically, taking in my hair and clothes. His eyes narrowed like he was trying to place me somewhere, and kept staring, tilting his face to the side.

Charlie coughed and took Percy into a hug. "Yes it is. This is Violet, my girlfriend. We just came to ask you a few questions."

Percy looked taken aback. "Sure what about? Sit down." He moved back behind his desk and rested his elbows on the table, looking a lot older than he did before. He almost looked like Charlie. You know, minus the ponytail.

Charlie and I sat in matching brown chairs facing Percy. "We're here about Witches Incognito."

I turned to him puzzled; I had no idea what he was talking about.

The men did though.

"Ahh, WI. What about it?"

"I think Violet might be one of them." Charlie squeezed my hand, while I continued to be confused.

"What makes you think that?" Percy sat back in his seat, cupping his hands together.

"There's witch catchers in Romania. Violet got chased by them the second she was there. And when she was thinking about love, every single object in the room turned pink."

"Well Charlie, it has been discovered as possible…"

"_Will somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on?_" I hissed from my chair. I was feeling left out, like a child when she's not included in playground games.

Charlie chuckled, "you tell her, Perce."

Percy turned his spectacled head to me. "Witches Incognito simply means 'witches in disguise'. It's a term we discovered, only a few years ago.

"There was this case, of a young girl, a few years older than yourself, who came here looking for answers to why she never went hungry, even though she lived on scraps of bread. She never went hungry until she was off the street, in a home of her own, with gourmet meals. We investigated into this, only to discover she was a witch. She now has a wand and works in a wand shop called Smithany's. Ahh, magic can be so inspiring, can't it?"

"Ok… and how does this have anything to do with me?" I shifted in my seat, still confused.

"What Charlie's describing, is that you, may be a witch."

I sat back in the chair, shaking my head. "Impossible. If I was a witch I would have received a letter from Hogwarts when I was 11."

Percy sat in deep thought. "Hmmm…"

"Where were you when you were eleven years old, Violet?" Percy started suddenly, looking me straight in the eyes and nodding his head to encourage me.

"Uhhh…" I tried to think back. Eleven years old, huh? That would be.. 19… hmmm…

"I was hiding from Voldemort."


	23. Hiding From Voldemort

**Hey guys, its me. Just realised, exactly a year ago, I started this story. I can't believe it's gone on for this long; I'm just too lazy I guess. But guess what? It's coming to an end, very, very soon. Please review every chance you get, and recommend to others. I've been a bit down lately, and I'd really like cheering up. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Hiding From Voldemort**

I opened my eyes wide, fluttering my lids and blinking against the struggling morning light. I grumbled, shutting my eyes again and rolling over. A spark of red caught my eye, and Charlie smiled down at me. "Hey, sleepyhead." He whispered, his calloused finger coming out to stroke my cheek softly. "You feeling OK now?"

My eyebrows crinkled together. "OK?" Seriously had no idea what this boy was talking about.

"Violet, do you not remember? You fainted this morning when we were talking to Percy."

"Really?" I asked, eyes squinting with disbelief. Not that I'd got used to fainting. Much.

"Yes, really." Charlie smiled. "What happened Violet?" his tanned face was curious, anxious, trusting. "What happened when you were hiding from Voldemort?"

"Oh." I sat up, smoothing my hair and wiping under my eyes for panda marks. "That's a complicated matter."

Charlie took my hand in his. "Please, Violet. It may help us discover what's wrong with you." What did he mean? Wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me!

"There's nothing wrong with me!" I fell back and turned around, curling up in a ball, trying to block him out.

"Violet…" Charlie said gently, placing his hand on my bare arm, stroking circles. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… or can't. But I'll understand, and it might help us understand why you weren't raised a witch."

"But I don't _know_!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. "I don't know why I didn't get sent to Hogwarts! I don't know why my parents didn't want me! I don't know why I'm a fucking _squib._"

Charlie recoiled, but gave me that sweet smile of his, that always used to reassure me. "You're not a squib Violet, really, you're a witch." He suddenly moved quickly; he was scooping me up in his arms and holding me close, rocking me like a baby. He kissed my forehead; caressing my hair and rocking me slowly, back wards and forwards. "Please don't cry, I'm so sorry…"

Tears were spurting down my face; there was no way of stopping them now. Did I even know why I wasn't a witch? To be honest I think I do… "It all started as soon as I was adopted." I whispered, my words breaking and squeaking all the way through. "Mum and dad took me straight into hiding. We were hiding from Voldemort." That was only the second time I'd ever said his name. "We stayed there for five years. I grew up with people I didn't know, didn't want to know. They all seemed terrified. I was terrified. But, just after I'd turned six, we were free. Mum and dad took me to a real home. I didn't know why – I still don't. What changed when I was six? It must have been the year 1980…" I shook my head. "I hate numbers."

Where was I? "But still, I was scared. For five years straight, all I knew from birth was to be afraid of Him. I was afraid to do anything related to magic – but that changed when I grew older. I experimented with potions, but that's about it. Mum and dad thought I was a witch, they were amazed, they thought I would get into Hogwarts. However – I didn't. On my eleventh birthday I sat and waited for a Hogwart's letter. It never came. I stopped with magic altogether then. Became a recluse. Went through my 'goth' stage." I laughed, and so did Charlie. It felt good to finally let it out.

"When I was six, dad told me magic was nothing to be afraid of. It was cool, it was fun. But all those years of living in crushing fear made me cower away from it. _What if I was a witch?_ I used to think. _What if I'm too powerful and Voldemort tries to kill me?" _I shook my head. "That still makes me shiver, even though I'm not a witch, and he's dead."

I shivered, and looked up to Charlie, who was sat, with a huge smile spread across his entire face. He stared down at me, then got up and threw me into the air; catching me and laughing as he spun me around and around the room. He kissed me hard, a determined kiss so fierce I could taste the happiness on his lips.

I was stunned, shocked into silence. What was this bloody boy doing?

"Violet!" he screamed, bouncing me up and down in his arms. "Do you have ANY idea what this means?"

"Not in the slightest!" I yelled, getting just a slight bit scared.

"YOU'RE A WITCH!" Charlie shrieked gleefully, not sounding at all like the man I knew. He sounded like a little girl on her birthday. That sound made laugh so god damn hard.

"A WHAT?" I choked, trying to order the words in my head to make sense.

"YOU'RE A WITCH, YOU'RE A WITCH, YOU'RE A WITCH, WITCH, WITCH!"

"Charlie, please, this is a working environment." Percy appeared from behind a curtain, wiping his glasses on the sleeve of his robe. "This is exciting news, but its no reason for you to get _over-_excited."

"YES THE FUCK IT IS!" Charlie was still laughing, spinning me round, kissing me and dancing in such an odd way.

"Percy, please tell me what the hell's going on!" I shouted loudly over Charlie's laughs.

"IT SEEMS YOU'RE A WITCH, MISS EVANS-POTTER. Wait, those names sound oddly familiar…" Percy mused, tapping his glasses legs against his teeth.

"CHARLIE, PUT ME DOWN." He set me down, going off to dance by himself.

"Want to explain, Percy?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at him. He coughed, and motioned for me to follow him. We walked to his office in silence, hearing the occasional woot of glee from Charlie, gradually getting quieter and quieter as we stalked away.

We entered his neatly organised office, and I plumped down in the seat I had sat in previously. Percy sat behind his desk, arching his fingers into a pyramid shape. "Well, from what I overhead, I must agree you are a witch."

"Want to expand on that?" I growled, hating not getting the answers to the question I've been trying to answer for weeks.

"Well," Percy said again, opening a folder and scribbling something down, "I was coming in to retrieve both yourself and Charlie when I was halted by you're story. I didn't want to interrupt, so I simply listened."

I shifted. "Go on…"

"From what I heard, which was from the bit where Charlie was saying sorry, up until the part Charlie was making an incredible nuisance of himself, you're story checks out."

"Explain. It. To. Me. Percy." I hissed. I was sick of all this fucking around, I just wanted some answers.

"You said you had been in hiding since you were adopted to your parents, yes?" he didn't wait for an answer. "From that day you had been in hiding _because of magic. _Voldemort was the strongest person in the world, _because of magic_. You didn't have a normal start in life, _because of magic._ Am I making sense?"

"Sure, but keep going." Hey, I had just woken up from a sleep and I wasn't the brightest, so don't think I'm stupid.

Percy sighed. "You weren't able to reach you're full magical potential because you were afraid of magic. If you hadn't been raised in hiding, you possibly would have excelled and been accepted into Hogwarts. But because you were so scared, you refused to believe it and hid from it. Luckily, your adoptive parents are both magical, so they helped you a little, when you went back to normal life."

"Ok…" so, I'm a witch?

"There's more. You were only released from hiding at the age of six because that was when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. You have him to thank for not being in hiding for all your life. And also, for defeating him. When you said, you were 'hiding from Voldemort' at the age of eleven, you weren't really, in the real world, you were battling the magic in your body."

"Yeah yeah, I know all about Harry Potter." The other stuff, I didn't want to think about. I sat back, slumped. It hadn't sunk in.

"Violet." Percy leaned forward. "Don't you get it? _You're a witch._"

I inhaled extremely deeply, and thought things over in my mind. _There's no questioning any more, this makes sense. Harry Potter was one year old when I was released from hiding, the year he defeated Voldemort. 1980. For the five years after that, I only dabbled a tiny bit with magic. I was too scared for anything more. So does this mean… I'm actually a witch?_

I breathed out, breathing out all my intentions, fantasy, and thoughts. "I'm a witch."

I sat in silence while Percy drathered on and on about WI and other things like that. My scruffy jeans and top needed washing. My hair needed combing. My teeth needed brushing and my face needed washing. I needed to reapply makeup urgently. But still, I smiled. I was everything I wanted to be (well, from the age of ten upwards.), and I was ecstatically happy.

To think, I started out on this journey, trying to discover my parents. Just a few hours ago I still wanted to find my parents… now, not so much. I was happy with the people I had around me now, with my life. I had Charlie, I was a witch. I had met Charlie's brother, and I was living in Romania. It seemed perfect.

I still want to find my parents, sure. But not now. Now I wanted to live, just for the moment. And what I discover on the way, hell, who knows? I have a family to meet. One that isn't mine.

"Goodbye Percy, but I think me and Charlie have to go and meet your mother." I grinned wide, turning to walk out the door the second Charlie stumbled into it. He was grinning too.

"Hey Charlie, I'm a witch!" I giggled, feeling giddy. Wow.

"I've known that since the day I met you." Charlie laughed gleefully, taking my hand in his and turning to walk out the door. "Percy!" he called over his shoulder, and Percy glanced up absentmindedly.

"Yes?"

"See you later today at home, yeah?"

"Course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

We left the Ministry Of Magic in a haze, hand in hand. I was nervous, and there were two reasons for that.

I had just discovered I'm a witch.

And 2. I had to meet Charlie's mother.

"So, how late are we?" I teasingly asked, playing with a lock of hair on Charlie's shoulder.

"Oh, you know, a few hours…?" he smiled. "We're still on the right day, so we'll be alright." He stopped and faced me, and enfolded me in his arms.

I glanced up at him, feeling very short in his gangly structure. "Happy birthday, Charlie." I looked up at him through my black eyelashes, seeing only a well-known beam on his face. He leaned his head forward, down to me, and whispered, "I love you Violet."

I raised my head to his and our lips met, warm and supple against each other, moving in synchronisation, a melody in the way they danced. I wrapped my arms around him tight, and he retaliated, coiling his arms around my waist as he kissed me again and again. I broke away to breathe,

"I love you too, Charlie."

* * *

**To cheesy to end a chapter? Oh who cares, its love maaaan! Next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for guys. Get ready, coz it's coming soon. But of course, I won't update until I get.. Lets see, 8 more reviews. Got it? right, go and review then ;)**


	24. My Apologies

Hello dear fanficers! I have bad news I'm afraid.. My computer has a virus. Therefore, I refuse to go on it, let alone go anywhere near it. Its under my bed. So I'm sorry! I won't be able to write until at least christmas.. I can only do this because of my new phone :( my apologies again. Forgotten and Pain Is Beauty will be returning erm.. Soon? Again again, I'm sorry, I am actually dying to write.. Oh bollocks. Tata then, why don't you read some one shots while your so depressed and waiting? ;) 


	25. Meeting The Parents

Please visit my best friend, and sister, starswillcollide, on here. Sure she has one story, but it's bloody good.

**Really sorry for not updated in so long, but forgive me! D:**

Chapter Twenty-Five Meeting the Parents

"This," Charlie stated, taking my hand and spinning me round, "is the Burrow."

I stared in awe at the crumbling mass of bricks and coverings. I had been told it had recently been rebuild, because of a fire a few years back **(A/N: I don't understand why they put in the movie when it wasn't in the book, but I will stick to the movie because I saw that just last year, but I haven't read the books since they first came out.) **But to me, it looked beautiful. The bricks were all different colours and shapes, stuck together with a slippery looking wet cement something. There were some windows in some places, evenly spaced out, some oddly placed at weird angles, reflecting light from the bright winter sun. The house was so tall it almost toppled over at the top, it must have been held by magic so strongly. Chickens were scattered across the yard, chirping and gobbling over and over, running rampant over the gravely ground. I looked up into the highest window to see a familiar flash of red hair, a pale face glancing across the yard. A female's dark, bushy hair appeared next to him, and I could hear her shriek even though I was so far away!

"Chaaaarlie!" the brown haired woman hollered from the window, and the boy's face contorted as we heard him yell back, "BLOODY HELL WOMAN YOU'RE RIGHT NEXT TO MY EAR!"

I giggled and Charlie beamed his trade-make grin, dragging me forward. "Damn I haven't been here in ages…"

I skipped behind him, slightly nervous about meeting such a large family. Hell, I'd only known Charlie a few weeks, what were they going to think of me?

"Come on Violet, they're going to love you." Charlie squeezed my hand and tugged me toward the bright blue door, gripping the handle and it opened in front of us and a small, stout woman with scrunched ginger hair beamed up at us, but her smile wavered a bit when she saw me. Her eyes widened as if she was trying to place me, as if she knew me, but couldn't get it. But she was smiling all the same. That was good enough. "Charlie." She said warmly, pulling him into a hug that only a mother could give. "Hey, Mum." He said slightly awkwardly, but only because she was so small and he was a giant.

She looked at me over his shoulder, still smiling. "And who's this, dear?" she released him and opened her arms to me, pulling me close.

"This is Violet, Mum. She's my girlfriend." Charlie smiled attentively and dipped his head, embarrassed. Charlie's Mam held me at arm's length and squeezed my shoulders. "Welcome to the family, Violet."

"Thank you."

It was nice to feel accepted, for once.

"Violet, this is Ron and Hermione. Ron's my younger brother." Charlie introduced me to his clone and who was obviously, his girlfriend. They crinkled their eyes at me, but didn't smile. It was friendly enough, though. "Hey," they both said to me. Both quiet. Damn, they were perfect for each other.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Ron grumbled, shifting his feet on the threadbare carpet. His face was red. He was embarrassed. I blushed too, probably flushing the same colour as Ron.

"It's 'cos you're beautiful." Charlie whispered into my ear, which made me blush a deeper shade of magenta. He's never told me I was beautiful before.

Hermione must have heard too, because the top of her ears turned pink. We all stood there blushing, apart from Charlie, who seemed so at ease with this situation. It was then that Hermione and Ron looked up at me properly, for the first time. And took a step back. "Oh my Merlin." Hermione seemed to whimper.

"Bloody hell." Ron replied, and they both looked sideways at each other.

No offence, but what was up with these weird looks?

Charlie coughed. "Um, let's go meet everyone else." Charlie started to steer me away, but Ron's voice spoke up, cracking and dipping, but still strong. "Harry and Ginny aren't back yet. They went shopping for Christmas presents."

"Er. OK." Charlie faced me and drew little circles next to his head, attempting to indicate 'crazy'. Ron shot him a withering look. "You'll understand later." He shrugged before taking Hermione's hand and walking away, just letting Mrs Weasley catch them and force them to chop some carrots.

Charlie dragged me up a flight of stairs, knocking on a door that seemed to be used to seeing guests. But inside sat another couple, a pretty platinum blonde and older clone of Charlie. And also a baby.

The blonde was holding onto the baby tightly, and looked up half heartedly from the baby. "I want one." She pouted prettily, shaking the baby's hand in our direction. "Bonjour, Charl-ie." She looked back down at the baby in her arms. The Older Clone glanced up at us, grinned and said hello.

"This is Bill and his wife Fleur, and of course baby Teddy."

Fleur stuck out her bottom lip further. "Who isn't mine." She whimpered, drawing him close. The baby struggled out of its tight grippings, reaching out with its chubby arms. Bill laughed and suggested that Charlie should hold him. "We need to get ready for dinner anyway." He said, pulling her up. He called bye as he left the room, but Fleur just looked flustered.

Charlie chuckled again. "and that was my older brother. You have yet to meet George and Ginny..." he trailed off, looking anxious.

"Wasn't there another?" i turned and faced him, my expression confused. I was sure Charlie had mentioned another brother, possibly a twin? Was it of Percy?

Charlie shook his head. "Sorry, but no. Fred's been dead for almost a year now." He looked sad and lost for a moment, but seemed to regain control. He straightened up, pushing back his shoulders, and coughed. "Let's go get settled then. We'll meet the rest later." He took me by the hand and led me upstairs.

After we got settled in our room, and by settled I mean, picking which side of the bed to sleep on, we changed into some nicer and less raggedy clothing and traipsed down three flights of stairs to help catch some garden gnomes, I was told.

But as soon as we entered the cosy living area of the Weasley's, a roar of cheering sounded and the room was filled with the sounds of more than a dozen people shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHARLIE!" I grinned, and Charlie looked down on me like he thought i had something to do with it. Naturally, i smiled back but didn't give anything away.

Mrs. Weasley brought out a huge (and fuck yes, when i say huge, i mean HUGE) chocolate cake, with fudge shooting off in all directions and dancing figurines of a boy and girl holding hands on top. The couple on the cake did a head count and cut itself up into equal chucks, with enough left over for everybody to have a second slice. As they were being passed around, the whole room started to chorus, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Charlie, happy birthday to you!" i joined in and laughed as the fudge spurted directly into his face. There was clapping and cheering, and before i knew it i was being bundled outside for a fireworks show.

Charlie held my hand tightly as each one went up, blasting into the air like candy on Halloween. Everyone made appropriate 'oohs' and 'ahhs' went needed, and i felt like i was on top of the world. I was surrounded by family, (although most of which i still didn't know) and was so happy i could have sung. I don't even know why.

Percy appeared from nowhere and shook my hand in greeting. "Nice to see you again, Violet. Have you told anyone about your little secret?" he smiled a knowing smile, and walked away before i even had time to answer.

"He's a weird one." A passing uncle murmured as he made his way towards to cake tray. I giggled and stared into the black sky.

"CHAAAAAAAARLIE!" Suddenly a redheaded girl flung herself onto Charlie, nearly knocking us to the ground. She wound her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you!"

Charlie beamed and let her get back to her feet. Even she was almost the same height as him.

I raised my eyes and looked at the boy next to her, a tall boy with brilliant green eyes and hair as dark as midnight. My eyes locked with the face that mimicked mine perfectly, and the smile dropped from my face as i realised what i was seeing. Harry Potter.

Violet Evans-Potter.

"Hello," we said simultaneously.

I


	26. Holy Shit, He Looks Familiar

Chapter Twenty-Six –

**Holy Shit, He Looks Familiar.**

'Hello.' Was all I remember saying before I blacked out. Seriously. I've been doing that way too much these days.

The next thing I knew I was on a very uncomfortable mattress, with blankets tucked up to my chin and a low muttering sounding around the room. I gingerly sat up, making sure I hadn't bruised anything on my fall down. Nope. Everything's looking good.

At least that's what I though until I saw that boy again. And several ginger haired people, plus one brunette, the one I'd met earlier. I coughed and they all fell silent and turned their heads in my direction almost identically, and blinked at me.

Charlie was the first to speak. 'Violet, thank Merlin you're awake.' He smiled, but it was tight lipped and anxious. Definitely anxious. That just made me want to slide back under the covers and go back to sleep. Better yet, knock me out again. Cold.

'We were worried. You were shaking so violently…' he blinked back tears, I'm sure. Im not surprised, I would be too, if I knew what was going on. I gazed around the room distantly, and locked eyes with the tall, black haired boy. Charlie looked quickly between us and gripped my hand. 'Violet. There's some things that need sorting.'

'Too right.' The ginger haired boy I knew as Ron, said. Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs, and smiled warily at me.

The boy stepped forward. 'Violet, my name is Harry Potter.'

I shook my head. No. This was NOT happening.

He smiled, 'I am.'

Charlie squeezed my hand again and I glanced up into his eyes – 'Please, Violet, let him explain.'

I nodded mutely and slumped back on the raised pillows, feeling like I was in the hospital; and Harry was the one delivering the bad news.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron all sank to the floor, crossing their legs like children waiting for a bedtime story. They'd obviously heard it all before, but they stayed silent anyway. I saw Hermione's hand creep into Ron's, and Ginny put an arm around her shoulder. It was sweet, adorable. I wish I had been a part of that.

We all stared up at him with longing in our eyes. We all wanted to know the story, even if some of us had already heard it many times before. I even wanted to hear it, and I was terrified. I was sure I had been told everything about Harry Potter. But now I needed to hear it from the man himself.

He started, 'you probably know pretty much everything… It's not like it wasn't in the news every day for the past seventeen years. But the thing with our parents – if we are in fact related – is that they're… well… they're dead, Violet. Voldemort killed them.'

I flinched at the name. But now I realise why it affected me so much.

He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to me. It was a photograph of a gorgeous redheaded woman with a tall bespectacled man, both of them smiling at the camera, and swirling round in a happy motion. I felt tears come to my eyes and overspill, letting them trek down my face until Charlie's hand wiped them away. I stroked my fingertips over the picture, never taking my eyes from the picture. 'They're beautiful.' I whispered.

Hermione broke the silence moments it before it started to grow awkward. 'Maybe you should try the spell, Harry.' She hushed, barely moving her eyes up to glance at him.

'What spell?' Ron questioned, defiantly shattering the tense and quiet atmosphere. Harry turned back to look at him, and all three of them started to get up. They advanced on our area, Ginny taking to sitting on the edge of the bed.

'The Blood Is Thicker Than Water spell. We studied it last year, Harry.' Hermione continued, looking slightly crestfallen. 'Do you not remember?'

Ron joined in. 'Hermione, I don't remember, and nothing interestings happened to me the last few months.'

With this Ron earned a good punch on each arm from both Ginny and Hermione. Ginny turned to smile at me and said, 'Ron and Hermione got engaged last month.' Her eyes glowered, and she looked back to Harry, her lips becoming more than a bit pouty.

I giggled softly. But it didn't seem the right time. Hermione coughed. 'The spell?'

Harry stepped closer toward me and took out his wand. He glanced at me, and then at Hermione, and said, 'er, it may be better if you do it Hermione.'

'You're probably right.' She pulled out her wand and decided to tell me what the hell they were doing, since my face would've shown a look of confusion. Sure, I know some spells, but not this advanced. Best to start with the simple stuff.

'I'm going to need you to show me a scar somewhere on your body, so I can get DNA from you.' She flickered her eyes at Harry. 'Of course on him it's more simple, he has a scar on his head, quite easy to get.'

She angled her wand at his forehead, and he wiped his black fringe out the way. 'This may hurt a bit.' Hermione mumbled, before pressing the tip of her wand to Harry's scar. He winced as I saw a flash of light flow from his skin to her wand, and within seconds she had moved onto me.

I pulled back the jumper I had somehow acquired, and revealed the scar I had gotten from a flying knife back when I was little. Hermione tapped the scar, and I gritted my teeth as a pain filled my arm.

'Done.' Hermione sounded quite proud of herself as she brandished her wand.

'What do we do now?' Ron asked, enclosing his arms around her waist.

'The end of the wand will spark if the blood is the same.'

'When?'

'Soon.'

We were all just staring at this wand. Waiting, anxiously waiting for whether the wand would spark or not. To me it seemed like we were desperately waiting for the results of a pregnancy test.

As we began to watch, the tip of the wand began to glow. After a few more seconds, it began to emit a warm feeling, glowing brighter and brighter. A few more moments later, it began to shoot small sparks out of the end. Hermione's face lit up, and not just from the reflection of the sparks. Harry started to grin, and then so did Ron, Ginny, and finally Charlie.

'This is fantastic!' Ginny gasped, throwing her arms around Harry.

'Brilliant!' Ron agreed.

'Amazing.' Hermione sighed, smiling to her.

'Perfect.' Charlie chimed.

They all looked at Harry. 'It's the best news I've had in a while.' He grinned before looking up at me. They all looked at me. I was not smiling. I wasn't doing anything. I was in shock – something like this couldn't happen to me.

I got up and ran from the room.

I was cramped up in the feutal position is the Weasley's garden shed. It was cosy, warm, but not ideal. I could hear the party still raging outside, and a few garden gnomes had taken up residence in the corner.

But I was alone. (Well, apart from the gnomes.)

I could think, I could _breathe_.

What would you do if this happened to you? What would you think? What would you say? Don't tell me you'd take it easy. Because it just doesn't happen like that.

The old wood door creaked open. 'Violet?' Molly peaked her head around the door.

I sat up straight, wiping my eyes and sniffling. 'Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley.' I coughed, trying to hide my crying voice.

She bustled in, closing the door behind her, and settled down next to me. 'I know it's hard, Violet.'

I blinked. She couldn't possibly know. 'What?'

'Realising you're adopted. Then finding your sibling, and that your biological parents are dead. It's hard.'

That was a pretty blunt way of putting it. 'It is.' I said, tears rolling down my cheek again.

Molly put her arms around me. 'Don't cry dear. It will all work out.'

'Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.' I rested my head on her shoulder as she stroked my hair.

'Quite all right dear. There's no shame in crying.' And then she started to tell me a story – of what I presumed was THE story, of how she met Harry for the first time, and what a charming boy he was. She went on to talk about him through the years she'd known him, and I listened, like it was a well-rehearsed bedtime story.

We were just in the middle of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, when Charlie pulled open the creaky door, and peered into the dark, squinting. 'Violet?'

'I'm here.' I mumbled from the darkness.

A chink of light caught his face and he grinned wide. 'Come on. Harry's got a lot he wants to tell you.'

He pulled me up from the darkness, and brought me into the light of fireworks outside.


	27. Hectic

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Hectic**

The next few hours were the strangest of my life.

I suddenly knew everything – and much more – about The Boy Who Lived. Although he doesn't like to be called that, so I think I'll stick with Harry.

Harry: my brother.

It's all a bit strange and weird. And wonderful, I got to say. In no time after I got back, we all were joking and laughing and usually, making fun of Ron. It was brilliant.

We stayed up for most of the night, all six of us, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Charlie and me; crashing where we were sitting sometime in the night. Hermione, I remember, was the last one to get to sleep. She likes to talk a lot. But when she did get to sleep, she fell asleep in Ron's arms, which was quite a cute sight. Ginny had whispered to me that they hadn't been going out long, and were usually seen making up for lost time in the cupboard next to the bathroom.

Charlie woke me up just before dawn. 'Mum would kill me if she saw us like this.' He smiled, and I was carried down to his room through the oddly silent house. He tucked me up into his old bed, kissed my forehead and climbed into bed with me. 'I thought your mum would kill you?' I smugly sighed, peering at him over my shoulder.

'I don't care.' He nuzzled into my ear and nipped my neck softly. 'I'm sorry for your first time.' Charlie squeezed me close.

I rolled over and he still held me tighter. 'Well what would you have done different, if we hadn't been so drunk to remember?'

Charlie turned over me and hovered above my body, but just so lightly that I could feel his body heat radiating onto me. 'Oh I remember everything perfectly…' he kissed my lips effortlessly and quietly, taking my breath away. 'I remember the heat of your body… the feel of your lips on me… everywhere on me…' he waggled his eyebrows and winked at me. 'The way your hair was fanned out on the pillow… how soft your skin was…' with each answer he kissed me, each getting more and more passionate, as my skin trembled with need. 'But what I would have don't differently…' he kissed the base of my throat and I shivered as pleasure erupted through my body. 'I would have made sure you remembered It.' he kissed across my shoulders and neck, nipping and biting at random points, which made me squeal.

'Which is exactly what I'm going to make sure happens now.' With that he closed the difference between us, pulled the quilt over our heads and started, which would now be to me, the loss of my virginity. Without the pain.

'Good morning.' Molly said to us as we trundled down the stairs, hand in hand. Hermione and Ron were right behind us, which gave me a slight inkling to what happened after we left. Ginny and Harry were already sitting at the dining table, but the rest of the family was nowhere to be seen. 'Where is everyone?' Ron asked, snatching up the last slice of toast I really wanted.

'Busy.'

We took a seat and grabbed whatever was in front of us. I was starving from last night, and my throat was parched. I just hope no one heard my screams. But by the looks that Ginny and I exchanged, there was no hope for that.

'Good night, Charlie?' Ron spluttered, choking on the piece of food he had stuffed into his mouth. The other people around the table tried to hide their laughter too, though Molly had a stern look on her face. 'Be quiet Ron.'

We all smiled and glanced at each other shyly. Well, I had no idea what to say.

'I better be off then. Use this free time wisely, and you know who I'm talking to!' Molly shuffled into the other room, and no one else gasped but me when they heard a poof of smoke. 'Floo powder.'

We all ate in moderate silence. After a while Ron leaned back in his chair and burped loudly.

'RON THAT IS DISGUSTING!' Ginny and Hermione shouted at once, flicking bits of food and crumbs at him. Harry and Charlie only laughed, and with a flick of his wand, Charlie sent the dishes flying into the sink.

'So,' Charlie stated, 'what are we going to do today?' all the men were leaning back in their chairs, and Ginny, Hermione and me were slumped on the table, our heads in our arms like we all need well deserved sleep.

'I dunno.' Ron answered sleepily, swinging backwards and forwards on his chair.

'We could go shopping?' Hermione suggested, 'it's close to Christmas and I have a lot to buy.'

'Pff, don't be stupid, its ages 'til Christmas! It's only the 13th for Merlin's sake.'

'And the shops will be almost out! C'mon, we could go to the muggle shops, they're great this time of year.'

'I like that idea.' Ginny pitched in, leaning back and stretching her arms. 'What do you think, Violet?'

'Umm,' they were all looking at me again, 'sure. That sound great.'

'See!' Hermione said, crossing her arms and looking smug.

Harry and Charlie groaned, and Ron fell backwards off his chair. 'And she speaks!'

'I hate shopping.' Harry moaned into his hands.

'It _might _be fun.' Charlie mumbled, almost bashing his head off the table.

'Yeah, _might_.'

'C'mon guys, it could be funnnn.' Ginny urged, pulling Hermione up from her seat with one arm, and grabbing my hand with the other. 'We're going to get ready.'

In a blink of an eye we were in what I assumed, was Ginny's room. We could barely even stand up in it all together, it was so small, but it was pretty. Ginny and Hermione fell onto the bed, leaving me standing, leaning against the purpley speckled wall.

'You're first then, Violet.' Ginny grinned and leaped across to her wall, tapped on it twice with her wand, and stepped back expectantly. Out of nowhere a wooden ash door appeared, clicking and locking into place, an iron door handle finally settling in.

Ginny wasted no time in throwing open excitedly and grabbing me by the hand and pulling me inside. She clapped her hand and a bright light flooded the large area. I looked around gasping, barely even noticing Hermione slip in behind me and close the door silently.

'Isn't it great?' Ginny said, sitting down at a dressing table and starting to apply her makeup.

'Fantastic...' I mumbled, eyes still wide open in shock.

'Well pick anything you want.' Ginny turned to me again, her face brightening up with glee. 'That's why I brought you in here. But you can't tell. If mum found out, she would go ballistic.'

'I'm not even a little bit surprised.' Hermione joined in, tapping her wand against her teeth. 'This will be fun.'

I turned around to take another look at what I was standing in. yes, it was the single best place I'd ever been. Forget holiday adventures, this could be the place of any girl's dreams. An entire room, possible even bigger than Charlie's living room back in Romania, filled to the brim, and packed to the core, just with clothes.

'And shoes are over in the far corner.' Ginny mentioned as she slicked eyeliner over her large eyes.

Heaven.

A long time later, we left to meet the boys, who had been patiently waiting an hour or so downstairs. We rejoined them in a flush of white powder and lip-glossed mouths, innocently holding out bags over our shoulders with a look of triumph on our faces. 'We're ready!' we said together, giggling at the boys' ridiculous expressions.

'Finally.' Harry said, shoving his wallet into his back pocket and straightening his glasses. 'Let's go.'

We advanced towards the living room, throwing our arms into jackets and coats that would have made Santa proud.

'You ready? Let's get away then.' Harry and Ginny stepped into the fireplace and thrust ash onto the ground. 'DIAGON ALLEY.' They said in sync, disappearing in a whirl of colour and smoke.

'I know you don't like it, but it's the fastest way…' Charlie squeezed my hand and we stepped forward, and I hesitated before entering the large brick chamber. 'Come on, Violet, it takes 4 seconds, I promise.' He smiled and reached out his hand.

'Charlie…' Ron started, after Hermione elbowed him in the ribs a few times.

'Yeah?' Charlie asked, almost pulling me in with him.

'She wont fit.'

'She wont what?'

'Fit.' He pointed to the fireplace and the level at which Charlie was bending over. 'You're too big… she won't fit in with you.'

We all stared at the space that was left in the tiny compartment. Barely enough to fit Charlie, really. And I'm surprised that Ginny and Harry could even fit in, together.

'Ron's right, Charlie.' I looked at the floor, cursing my big feet. 'I'm not going to fit.'

Charlie pushed himself out of the cramped space. 'Then you go before me. I'll be right behind you; i'm not leaving you alone for a second. Ok?'

'Ok.' I nodded my head, not feeling the confidence that was in my voice. I trembled into the opening, my hands wrapping around a handful of black ash.

'Now just throw it down into the flames, and say 'Diagon Alley' very clearly.' Charlie's head was so close to mine I was worried he was going to get sucked in too. 'Go ahead, Violet, you'll be fine.'

I took a deep gasp as I threw the soot into the fire. I coughed and spluttered; Ginny and Harry had made it look easy. 'Diagonally!' I yelled, covering my face with my hands as the cosy living room started to disappear before my eyes.

A distorted voice came through the heavy fog. 'Did she just do a Harry?' a voice squeaked and groaned.

'Yes. She just did a Harry.'

I was gone.

**Review please, each review gets a thank you and a.. well I'll think of something.**

**You like the 'she just did a Harry' bit at the end? If some on you are confused, let me explain… I think it was in the second book that Harry first travelled by Floo Powder, and accidently said Diagonally instead of Diagon Alley.**

**Hey, blood is thicker than water..**

**Review!**


	28. You Look Familiar

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**You Look Familiar**

I was whooshed through fireplace after fireplace, barely seeing anything but flashes of light and whispers of sound. I fell out of a dusty and smoky fireplace, rolling over and over like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. I coughed up soot and grime, eventually rolling out into an extremely dirty fireplace, complete with burning embers nipping at my clothes and singeing my eyebrows.

'Ouch!' I tumbled out and sprawled on the floor, patting my head with both hands to extinguish the flames. 'Ugh…'

'My god, are you OK?' a tall, ice-blonde man ran over to me and took my upper arms in a vice like grip, pulling me up.

'Yeah, just a bit hot…' I shook myself out of his hands and turned round to face him, 'thank you.'

'You're welcome,' he paused for a moment while he studied my face carefully, 'have we met before? You look familiar.' He squinted his eyes and his eyes trailed to my forehead.

'Um, no, I don't think so; I've never been here before…' I raised my eyebrows and glanced around the store I was in, taking in the boxed items and draped windows.

'I'm Draco Malfoy, are you sure you didn't attend Hogwarts?'

'I'm pretty sure I didn't,' I gestured to the boxes and windows 'why is everything covered? How do I get out?'

'We're packing up, nobody wants this stuff anymore now the Dark Lord is dead. The Ministry will be here soon to take everything we leave behind – I guess if I can sell this on the black market I can get some money for it.' He smirked and shivered as wind rushed into the room. 'I need all the money I can get.' He whispered unintentionally.

'Why?' I asked, intrigued. It was rude, I know, but I was interested. This was the first wizard I've spoken to since actually becoming a witch myself.

Draco straightened up and ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. 'Do you want a cup of coffee or something? It's not very wizardly, but lately I've become addicted.' He smiled sheepishly, gesturing to the little table in the corner.

'Sure, coffee sounds good.' I advanced on the small table and took one of the two seats facing each other. I saw Draco spoon two teaspoons full of dry coffee into two mugs, and turn the kettle on in a slow motion, doing so very clumsily. When he sat down, he pushed the mug toward me, slopping a bit over the side. He took a deep gulp of his own and shuddered.

'This stuff needs to grow on me.' He smiled, tapping the side with a finger.

'I'm used to it.' I said, sipping my own delicately. 'Why didn't you use magic to make it? It probably would have been easier.' I questioned.

Draco shifted in his chair nervously, embarrassed into getting onto this subject. 'I lost my wand for a while.'

'Don't you think you should find it? It's probably important.'

'I mean I've lost it to the Ministry.'

A silence echoed the room. 'Oh.' I started, shell shocked. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to…'

'It's ok.' He paused. 'I deserved a lot more.'

'Is that why you have to pack everything here?' I asked.

Draco laughed again, 'its part of it. You're very perceptive, has anyone ever told you that?'

I blushed darkly. 'No, no one.'

'Well you are.' He coughed, 'anyway, I did a lot of bad things which has resulted in my wand being taken away from me for a few years. At the least, three.' His eyes darkened. 'The owner of this shop was killed a long time ago. My father swept in and 'inherited' it. But when he was put in Azkaban, it got left to me. And before the Ministry realises that it isn't ours, it will be taken from me without a second thought. I've been packing up ever since the Dark Lord was killed and my father and mother were imprisoned. Without my wand it's a slow process.'

I nodded as he finished. 'Jeez, that's hard. You couldn't have done something so bad that they do that, could you? I mean, nothing's that bad.'

Draco's eyes flashed as he drained his coffee and looked up at me. He began to roll up his sleeve, shaking slightly as he did so. 'Please don't judge me…' he whispered.

I stared as the image of snakes and a skull glared back at me. 'What is it?' I remarked. It just looked like a tattoo to me. Maybe a sort of gang tattoo, but a tattoo all the same.

He gaped at me through wide eyes. 'You're joking, right?' he looked even scared exposing it, so to break the tension, I laughed. 'Not a clue.'

He shook his head. 'It's the Dark Lord's mark. The Dark Mark. Voldemort's mark. I was a Death Eater.' The words cut like a knife.

'You helped _him_?' I hissed, banging my coffee down on the table in aggravation.

'I didn't want to.' Draco whimpered. 'I had no choice. Please understand that.' The fear in his eyes was all too real.

'HOW COULD YOU?' I screamed, knocking my coffee flying with a sweep of my hand. A light bulb smashed somewhere above my head, sending the room into semi-darkness.

'You really remind me of someone.' Draco snivelled, rolling down his sleeve sharply. 'Someone great.'

I glared at him, my pity for him all gone. No job, no wand, no life. No wonder. 'Who?'

'Harry Potter.'

All of a sudden the front door burst open with a flash of light. 'I knew she'd be here if she was pulling a Harry.' Hermione stated, proud of herself.

'And of course, _he _would be here too.' Harry growled when his eyes set on Draco. He drew his wand, and Draco put his hands up in defeat.

'Harry.' I cut in, 'Draco doesn't have a wand.'

Harry lowered his wand with a glare as Charlie strode into Borgin and Burkes, protectively putting an arm around my shoulders. 'She's right, Harry.'

Ron sniffed from somewhere behind Hermione, and Ginny seconded Charlie's words. Slowly, Harry shoved his wand into his back pocket, still glaring.

'Wha-what?' Draco was looking from me to Harry with a look of surprise. 'You two look so familiar.'

'We're related.' Harry snapped, grabbing Ginny's hand and pushing her behind him. Ginny yanked her hand out and stepped into the shop. 'Nice to see you again, Malfoy.' She said coldly.

Draco looked like he was sweating horribly. He looked like he may pass out. My eyes softened at the sight of him, my pity returning to the place my anger had overcome. 'We should go. We shouldn't have invaded.' I turned to elbow Charlie out of the small shop. Ron was already out, swiftly followed by Harry. I went to Draco and took his hand, shaking it softly. 'Thank you for the coffee Draco.' I glanced behind me, to the others outside the shop. I quickly scribbled my mobile number onto a napkin near the counter, and handed it to him. 'If you need me.' He looked at me sadly. 'I'm sorry.' He said, looking down.

'I'm sorry too.' I gave his hand a squeeze and turned to leave.

'Wait!' he called and I glanced over my shoulder questioningly. 'What's your name?'

'Violet.' I said, closing the door behind me quietly.

'Let's get out of here, Violet; this place gives me the creeps.' Charlie motioned, taking me by the hand and sweeping me down an alleyway to Diagon Alley.


	29. Flower Scheme

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Almost two weeks had passed since we had been to Diagon Alley and back, almost two weeks had passed since I first stayed over at the Burrow, almost two weeks had passed since I had first had sex with Charlie.

Almost two weeks had also passed since I met my younger brother.

Life was slowing and calming down, hectic day schedules were coming to an end, and Christmas shopping was definitely over. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone in the household was relaxing and settling in the way they best saw fit. Although Percy, Bill, Mr Weasley and George still had to work, the rest of us were finding it oddly quiet since the four loudest men were out of the house.

'I'm so chilled.' Ginny drawled, lying on the carpeted floor next to the fire. The spark from the fire lit up her ginger hair, making it more bright and alive. Harry sat across from her gazing at her face, a look of admiration clouding his expression. Next to him, Ron tapped his fingers in time to the festive music trickling out of the radio, his feet up on the coffee table. Hermione; of course, had her nose in a seemingly old book, curled up in the armchair opposite me and Charlie. We all sighed at once, a deep, comforting sigh, knowing that nothing could faze us, not in the slightest.

That was, until the post came.

An owl begged at the window to be let in, and Hermione jumped onto it, although groaning as she did so. She paid the owl and it flew away, shaking some snow from the walls of the house. Hermione flicked the letter over, and then sliced it through the air towards Harry. 'It's for you.' She muttered, crawling back into position with her book in her hands.

Grunting, Harry cut into the envelope using his nails and pulled out an abused postcard. Harry suddenly scoffed and tore something off it, placing it on the table next to him. 'Hey Ron, tell your dad he can have this.'

Ron eyed the mystery thing on the counter and smirked, 'he'll love that,' before dropping back into his previous stance.

'What is it?' Charlie asked, squinting towards the round thing.

'Just a Christmas present from the Durselys'.' Harry aimed the postcard for the fire and shot it into the warmth. The postcard scorched in seconds, crumbling into ash.

'Who's the Durselys?' the question slipped out of my lips before I had time to contemplate it. What if it was some evil ex-girlfriend that should never be mentioned? What if it was from some guys in Azkaban with a story that should never be uttered?

The answer was not something I was expecting. 'Relatives.' Harry grunted out, picking up a paper from the side and opening it. 'You wouldn't want to meet them.'

'Relatives?' my ears pricked up and turned supersonic. If there were more Potters, I needed to know. 'Can I meet them?'

My brother moaned and threw down the paper. He looked at me directly and told me straight – 'they're not exactly people you'd want to meet.'

'But why not?' my lips were in the form of a pout, my voice getting close to whiney.

Harry's hands ran through his hair: he was getting agitated. 'It's not that you wouldn't want to meet them… its more they wouldn't want to meet you.'

'Why?' I asked, annoyingly curious.

'They don't like people like us, Violet. They didn't like our parents, and they don't like us.' He closed the argument and scrunched up the envelope, hard.

I was quiet for a few millennia. 'What makes them our relatives?' I prompted in a hushed voice.

Harry took a while to answer. 'Mum's sister, her husband and their kid.'

'I want to go see them.' I said sharply.

'I don't think that will be possible Violet, they told me never to step foot in their home again.'

'But they haven't said it about me.'

'That doesn't mean they won't!'

'They can't just turn us away at the door!'

Harry paused, looking dumbfounded. 'You don't know that.'

'I know that they are family, and where I come from, family means everything to me.'

'IF FAMILY MEANS THAT MUCH TO YOU, WHY HAVENT YOU CALLED YOUR MUM AND DAD SINCE YOU MET US?' Harry stormed from the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

The calmness of the room shattered; there was an audible 'pop' noise as Ginny disappeared from the fireplace. Hermione got up and looked at me sadly before leaving the room. Ron had already gone.

In the awkward silence that followed, it was Charlie who broke it. 'Harry's right, Violet.'

'I know.' I looked ashamedly at the phone in my left jean pocket. 'But so am I.'

Dialling my mum had been one the hardest things I had to do. I braced myself for the anger and humiliation at the other end, but all I got was gratitude and love. It was as if I could have called her up and been like, 'hey mum, I just killed a bunch of innocent people with my bare hands, then snorted a load of drugs and am going to prison for the rest of my life. Bye!' and she STILL would have loved me… as long as I called her.

I felt so ashamed afterwards, probably like a hooker does when she buys food for her kids with dirty money. Ok, maybe not that extreme, but I still felt damn disappointed.

I even got to talk to my dad, which was a thing I hardly ever did anymore. I hadn't properly spoken to my dad since I was a little girl, before the night I had left home. It was good to hear his voice.

I had told them everything, and they sounded so happy for me. I guess they did anyway… happy that I had found a new life.

I thought everything was going perfect until mum asked me the most demeaning thing all my life: 'That's wonderful sweetie, but when are you coming home?'

I wasn't sure what to tell her. So I just said 'soon' and hung up. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to tell her how I'm not sure I will come home, ever again.

How can someone tell their own mother that? Even if she isn't your real mother?

'Violet?' Harry found me after the phone call, bundled up in blankets lying on Charlie's bed. He approached me cautiously, like he wasn't sure how I was going to react. Was I going to bite his head off, or smile sweetly and expect him to understand? To be honest, I wasn't sure what I was going to do either.

'Mhmm?' I answered, and although it was not the most informative answer, he went on.

'If you really want to meet the Durselys', I'll take you. But I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart so you know,' I looked up at him to see him smiling, 'it's just so they know how well I came off in the war.' I laughed with him and grinned my appreciation. 'Thanks Harry.'

'No problem.' He turned to leave the room, when a thought occurred to him and he questioned me: 'have you ever travelled by broomstick?'

'No?'

His chortling told me everything I needed to know about how we were travelling there.

'Come on, Vi!' Harry hollered from way out in the yard. I was bracing myself in the kitchen, clutching a glass of water and my backpack in one hand. With shaking hands I downed the water and slung the bag onto my back, taking a deep breath before strolling outside to meet him. He snorted when he saw my trembling hands, and scooted up so I could slide on behind him.

Shaking out my entire body, I tactfully climbed next to the bristles of the broom and wrapped my arms around my brother's waist. 'You got a good grip?' he asked, kicking his feet off the ground.

'I think so ye-'but my words were lost as a scream erupted from my lips, and we were magically whooshing across the air at probably more than 100mph. I squeezed my hands more tightly around him, and hearing him laugh, pinched his stomach with my fingers. The broom dipped then, and I squealed again, promising that I would never do it again. 'GOOD' was Harry's shouted reply over the rushing of the wind.

We landed skilfully in a dark field, crowded by trees to mask our arrival. 'Where are we?' I asked, holding onto the back of Harry's cloak as he muttered 'lumos' and summoned light. He shrugged off his cloak and laid it over his broom in the grass, not answering my question.

'Just through here.' He said, gesturing with his wand. I looked longingly at the wand and brooded for my own; but enough about that for now. I trapezed after him, stumbling in the dark. It was only about 5pm, and I kept forgetting that through the blackness and starry night. I wondered if Harry had called and told them we were coming over, or if we were just going to pop up on their doorstep and be like 'hi, you remember me? Oh yeah, and this is my sister! Can we come in?'

Unfortunately I had a feeling the last one was more likely.

'Ok, here it is.' Before me was a modern house, intentionally small with a plain exterior. It was covered with trees and other plain looking houses, tiny windows showing only deep dark curtains.

'Why is it so shadowed?' I asked Harry, cutting through a line of trees and through a wrought iron gate.

'They moved because of me. They didn't want to be found.' For some reason I didn't think they were only scared of Harry finding them.

He knocked on the door twice and stepped back from the step.

'Whose there?' a nasal voice sounded from behind the door.

'Just let me in.' Harry sighed, exasperated.

'Harry?' The door opened and a petite, dark haired woman answered the door. She hid behind it, not welcoming us in but not exactly telling us to bugger off either.

'Can we come in?' He asked, not waiting for an answer but instead pushing the door fully open.

'Hey!' the woman exclaimed, trying to get past him to enter the nearest room first.

'Harry?' a gruff voice was on the other end of the room.

'Yes, it's Harry. Now please shut up.' Harry waded through the cluttered living room and sat on a dishevelled sofa. I collapsed next to him, awkwardly sitting on the edge of the seat.

A large man with a ruddy face and hardly a neck sat opposite me in a giant armchair. His wife perched next to him on the arm of the chair, glaring at us openly. From beyond another door, I could hear obnoxious yelling and tapping of keys.

We perched cumbersomely together, granting Harry did look more at ease then me. When we had all sat uncomfortably for a few moments, he cleared his throat and introduced us all.

'Petunia and Vernon, this is Violet. Violet, this is your aunt and uncle.'

The woman who I assumed was Petunia choked on a mug of what appeared to be tea.

The man who I assumed to be Vernon roared in a very unpleasant voice, 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?'

I cowered back from the anger and half hid myself behind Harry. He sighed and repeated what he said again, rolling his eyes.

'What do you mean, "your aunt and uncle"?' Uncle Vernon wondered out loud with half closed eyes.

'Yes, explain.' Aunt Petunia crossed her arms and kept glaring at us with beady eyes.

I sat back calmly while Harry explained the entire story to them. As the story got longer as he went into more detail, I noticed their eyes getting wider, and wider, and eventually they were so wide I thought they would roll out if their sockets.

When he had finished, they were all sat with curious and anxious expressions.

Finally, Aunt Petunia scoffed and muttered, 'it would be like Lily to flower the flower theme, wouldn't it?'

And with that, we left.

* * *

**Did anyone else realise the flower names? I did do it deliberately. I am secretly smart you know ;)**

**This will be the second last chapter to this story. I hope you all enjoy it, and I am trying to get to at least 150 reviews so I can end on a good note, so please recommend to your friends, because that would make me happy ;3**


	30. The Final Chapter

**Hello chaps.**

**This will be my very final chapter of Forgotten.**

**It's been going on for over a year now, and I would like to thank everybody who followed it from the beginning right through to this moment. I understand 150 reviews are a bit much to ask for, so I'll settle for 100… that's only 5 more guys!**

**I hope you like this ending as I write it. Don't get too upset! I have plenty other Harry Potter fanfics, as well as some continuing Twilight/PJ & Olympians/Vampire Diaries up and raring to go.**

**Again thank you for your support couldn't have done without you fanfickers! **

**This is me signing off for the last time on this story.**

**-LittleMissInvisible**

**Oh, and if you could all take part in the poll on my profile that would be very helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Final Chapter**

"Merry Christmas, Violet!" Charlie threw a pillow at me from the other side of the room, completely shocking me awake.

"grhhhhh," was all the reply from under the duvet. I peeked my head out to glance at the clock – 7am! 7am, was he kidding me?

"C'mon Vi, this is how we do things in the Weasley household!" He laughed and started to tug the duvet off painfully slowly, each inch revealed nice warm skin ready to be slapped with icy coldness.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed. I am not a morning person.

In a flash, Charlie had the covers whipped off me and had thrown the bedroom door open, crashing down the stairs at an alarming rate. I chuckled. He acts more like a twelve year old boy than a fully grown man.

I gingerly rolled off the bed in search of clothes for today. I quickly shoved on jeans and an old check shirt of Charlie's, and capered down the stairs after him. I expected us to be the only ones awake, but I was wrong.

The whole family was gathered in the miniscule living room, barely enough space for us all to sit down. The oldest were perched and squashed onto any surface they could find, while the youngest were collapsed on the floor, tearing into presents.

"Violet! Come join the party!" Ginny grabbed me by the hand and thrust me toward the middle of the giggling mass. I laughed too, as a lumpy package was thrown into one hand and a mug of tea in the other. "Thanks!" I yelped over the noise, as a bouncy ball rolled past me and shot into the kitchen.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Ron whooped, chasing after it with Hermione hot at his heels.

I smiled and tried to squeeze down onto an empty seat. Fleur budged up for me, rocking a tiny baby Teddy in her arms, not paying any attention to the presents surrounding her. She nodded at me, rocking backwards and forward with Teddy. All eyes were on me as I ripped into my first Weasley Christmas present.

"Do you love it?"

"Mum made it herself!"

"It family tradition!"

Almost every family member riled me with questions before I'd even gotten the damn thing open! But when I finally got the wrappings off, all they could do was sit with smiles on their faces. My heart swelled when I saw the mass of material. It took me a while to notice that everyone was wearing matching knitted sweaters, even baby Teddy had a mini one on, and Fleur who despised anything not designer.

In front of me was my very own Weasley sweater. It was sky blue in colour, with dark blue cuffs and neckline, displaying a large 'V' in the middle, proud to be standing out amongst the blue. It looked a little oversized for my petite build, but that's how I liked it. I immediately whipped it on, to the glaring praise from Molly herself.

"Welcome to the family, dear." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me. Somewhere behind her, Charlie cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows, and his mother glowed with happiness.

More presents were thrown my way. In all, I received:

1 Weasley Jumper (Mr and Mrs Weasley)

12 books on 'starter magic and potions' (Hermione and Ron)

A magical charm bracelet that counts down to your day of birth, beeps when a four leaf clover is within a five mile radius, flashes when your torch is running out of battery and displays a lovely image of the current Ministry of Magic, in silver (Harry and Ginny)

A necklace (Fleur and Bill)

a pink and slightly startled pygmy puff (George)

and a set of witches robes, silver, evening wear (Percy)

It was turning out to be a pretty good Christmas.

Noon rolled on, by this time we were all hyped up on sugar, running around the house screaming bloody murder at each other. We played darts, popped crackers, and even sang a few Christmas songs at the top of our lungs around the Christmas tree. That is, before we woke Teddy up and he started screaming. We took that as an obvious sign to stop.

Lunch was a glorious masterpiece of heavenly foods. The dining table had been enlarged, stuffed, and crammed to the edges with mouth-watering foods. There were roast parsnips, garlic, hazelnuts, chestnuts, potatoes and some foods I've never seen! There were mountains of potatoes dishes everywhere, roasted, mashed, sweet, boiled and baked, smothered in butter with gravy on the side. Trays and trays of roast meat was piled everywhere, duck, chicken, turkey, you think of it, it was there. Vegetables were mounted upon lavishing of oil, Brussels, peas, cabbage, carrots, green beans, corn, spinach and turnip! Food I'd never even tasted before! Along with egg nog, nut roast, dumplings and stuffing, it was the best Christmas meal I have ever seen.

Barely able to squeeze our plates onto the table, we shoved dishes aside and piled our plates high to save waste on food. In two minutes flat I had creamy mashed potato, crispy roasties, soft sweet carrots, broccoli, cabbage, beans, swelling turkey and heavy amounts of thick gravy, all topped off with a side of egg nog and a glass of water.

After a few moments of tucking into food, there was a loud bang as Mrs Weasley jumped up from the table. "Ooh!" she exclaimed loudly, waving her wand sharply in the direction of the table. "One thing we forgot." In an instant a bottle of champagne appeared, balanced right on top of the turkey itself. Mr Weasley laughed and waved it towards him, popping the cork as he did so. The bubbles overflowed and swam over the glass, singing out words to Christmas carols as they did so. George joined in in the rendition of _12 days of Christmas _and Mr Weasley poured the pink frothy mess into each glass. Baby Teddy however just got milk, as Fleur seriously didn't think it was appropriate, even when George attempted to switch the milk with it.

Charlie was the first to raise his flute to the table. "To Christmas." He smiled, holding my hand under the table. "To Christmas." We all repeated clinked glasses in the middle. Teddy gurgled his appreciation, and Ginny giggled, and we all continued eating happily.

It was beautiful, the place, the setting, the people, the food. I would have to congratulate Mrs Weasley for her amazing food, but right now didn't seem the time. Ron was already going back for seconds, having shoved his firsts down his throat hurriedly. Harry was sharing a joke with Hermione, both of them chuckling into their gravy. Ginny was singing carols to Teddy, and Fleur and Bill seemed to be enjoying some quiet time to themselves. Percy was talking animatedly with his father, and Mrs Weasley was just contently staring into space, chewing on some of her meal.

Now, I'm not usually a dessert person, but I couldn't pass up on this Yule log that had been made. It was about the length of the entire table, stretching proudly across everyone's plate like… well, like a Yule log. As well as that, there were custard and sponge puddings, like tarts and apple and pecan pie.

We finished off the meal with one final toast. "To family." We shouted, spilling the wine all over the leftovers. Not that many of us cared anymore, we had had more than our fair share of drink. Even Fleur, who had vowed not to for _her _baby. I hadn't had much to drink myself, and neither had Charlie, so we left the table to put Teddy to bed. I cradled him in my arms and carried him up the stairs to Bill's room, where his cot was for the time being.

"Come on, Teddy, time for bed." I cooed, rocking him in my arms. I placed him in the crib and let it rock by itself, and I sat on the bed to watch him quietly. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists, and drifted off to an easy sleep. This room was far away from the noise of downstairs, where I could tell everyone had started to dance and sing. I smiled and started away down the stairs, grabbing my phone from my pocket. It was time to ring Mum and Dad.

The phone rang on the other side, and to be honest, I almost fell asleep to the sound of the ringing. I was exhausted, it had been a long few months and the food had been warm and delicious. It was the perfect setting for sleep. But I couldn't – I had to get back to the party. I had no idea how long me and Charlie were staying for after the holidays, but he had to get back to work and I had to find a job.

I sighed just as the phone picked up on the other side. "Hello?"

"Hi mum." I said, tears attempting to roll down my face.

"Violet!" her voice lightened up. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mum."

"Give me a second; I'll put you on speakerphone."

"Hi Violet!"

"Hi dad, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas darling!" they both chorused back. They sounded so happy.

"Did you get many things for Christmas?" I asked politely, and listened as they told me about their various gifts.

"Have you got your present from Charlie yet, then?" Mum sounded sort of spooky and creepy as she said this, somehow.

"Um, no, why?"

Dad laughed at the other side of the room. "Just wondering. We'll think you'll like it a lot."

"Yeah, me and your dad helped a bit with it you see." Again, they both laughed.

"Violet! You're missing all the fun!" Harry shouted up the stairs, and I heard a clunk, which I assumed was him falling over.

"Coming!" I yelled away from the phone. "Mum, dad, I've got to go."

"Have fun darling, merry Christmas again."

"Bye mum, bye dad, have a good Christmas."

I hung up and ran back down the stairs, almost tripping in anticipation to get back down.

"Violet?" I got to the last step and I felt a rough hand grab my arm softly, pulling me behind the spiralling staircase.

"Oh, hey Charlie." I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me quickly and delicately, but pushed me back, taking a deep breath.

"Violet, I have to give you this before I lose the courage to." He inhaled again, and dug into his pocket, giving me a small wrapped present. Curious, I began to peel the paper off slowly, discovering a little velvet box.

"Charlie, this can't be what I think it is, is it?" I gasped, rolling my eyes up to look at him.

He took the box from my hand and knelt down on one knee.

"Violet, will you marry me?"

The tears that had been threatening to emerge before overflowed now, spilling over and down my cheeks. "Yes, Charlie, a million times yes!"

He beamed and slid the pretty diamond ring onto my left hand finger. "It's beautiful." I cried, throwing my arms around him.

"You're beautiful." He hugged me hard, kissing my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**The End.**


	31. Author's Note

Hello, it's me, CJ.

I just wanted a chance to thank you all for your support over the year it has taken me to write this. I want to thank you for subscribing, favourite-ing, and most of all, I want to thank you for the reviews. I would love to be able to thank you all personally, but by the sheer amount of responses I got have got that would take me all day!

I never thought that when I first started to story it would turn out to be such a big success – and it's all down to you lot motivating me!

Thank you for following Violet on her story of discovery, and seeing how much my writing style has changed over the previous year and year before. I couldn't have done it without you!

I hope you continue to read my other stories and ones I will be thinking of and uploading shortly.

_Many _great thanks,

Author.


End file.
